Digimon The Dark Chronicle: Path Of The Machines
by NexusDragonLord
Summary: El Digimundo en una época oscura despues de la Guerra Digital, como fue llamada contra la humanidad. Posiciones diferidas y cambios en las vidas de los habitantes del Digimundo. El principio de algo que terminará con una era acaba dar marcha...
1. The Rise Of The Machine

Digimon The Dark Chronicle, Path 1: The path of The Machines

Voz Fría: -No creo que sea el momento adecuado para contar una historia…-

Paildramon:-Hehe… Dagh…

El digimon se tomaba el pecho sobre la gran herida que tiene sobre este

Paildramon:- No seas piadoso solo de mi condición… que este herido no quiere decir que vaya a morir…agh…rayos.-

Voz Fría:- ¿Qué caso tiene contarte algo que olvidarás al morir?-

Paildramon:-Vamos, WarGreymon,… por los viejos tiempos…-

El silencio inundó la cueva húmeda y oscura en la que WarGreymon y Palidramon estaba escondidos…

WarGreymon:-Además, se lo mismo que tu, viví lo mismo que tu y estoy

en esta cueva por la misma razón que tu.

La voz de WarGreymon retumbó en todo la cueva. Un silencio perturbador inundó a esta durante un largo rato. Ambos se miraban fijamente como si se estuvieran hablando hasta que un relámpago rompió el silencio. La tormenta se había desatado.

WarGreymon:- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber? Tu fuiste parte de todo lo que paso…

Palidramon:- Te…tenias razón… tal…tal vez no lo recuerde luego… pero me distraerá de lo que esta por venir…

La voz de Palidramon se debilitó drásticamente y eso era señal de lo peor…

WarGreymon:- Si eso es lo que quieres, te lo contaré.

Palidramon:- Gra…gracias, WarGreymon, gracias.

WarGreymon:- Solo no hables, estas gastando energía útil…

WarGreymon comienza a contarle lo que había pasado hace tiempo atrás… solo hace 4 horas atrás…

Capítulo 1: The Rise of The Machine

En un bosque cercano a File City…

Angewomon:- Aquí esta todo tranquilo chico W, es la última zona de reconocimiento y ya quiero irme a casa…

WarGreymon:- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te pesan las alas Angie? De acuerdo volvamos.

Andromon, prepara la puerta, volvemos al Nido.

Andromon:- Afirmativo, WarGreymon pueden regresar.

File City, la ciudad de la Llegada, habia sido el centro del Digimundo luego de que los Royal Knights lo habían reorganizado. Se había creado un estructura democrática aprendida de los humanos que lograron ingresar después de los niños elegidos.

Pero, tal vez sea parte de la naturaleza humana, los humanos intentaron dominar el Digimundo. A esta accion los digimons tomaron represarias y formaron la Golden Guard, un escuadron formado por digimons entrenados especialmente en las tecnicas de guerra humana para intentar detenerlos.

Los digielgidos, por otro lado, tenian la difícil decisión de elegir un bando: algunos como el caso de Sora Takenouchi o Izzy Izumi decidieron estar junto a los digimons, pero otros los utilizaron para ayudar a los humanos en su causa.

La batalla se libró en la puerta que conectaba ambos mundos, al lograr repeler a los humanos, Alphamon con la ayuda de ClavisAngemon destruyeron la puerta para que no voviera a pasar.

Los humanos que quedaron en el digimundo son ex digielegidos que decidieron permanecer y vivir el las ciudades: Sora es la guardiana de la Archive Town, cerca de la ciudad del inicio, Izzy vive en las montañas junto con un grupo de investigación Digimon que estudia a los digimons primitivos, Hikari Yagami y su hermano Tai, son asistentes de la Golden Guard y Takato Matsuki vive en los alrededores de las ruinas de antiguo castillo utilizado por Myotismon.

WarGreymon:- Ya puedes abrir, estamos justo tras la puerta.

Una gran puerta de Digizoid guara la entrada a File City. Al abrirse desvela una increíble ciudad de grandes dimensiones con digimons que van de un lado a otro y de todos los tamaños…

Angewomon:- Bien… por fin podre descansar…

WarGreymon:- ¿Cansada de que? Solo fue una misión de reconocimiento y lo único que encontramos fue esto y porque nos ataco. ¿Qué querias ganar atacandome eh?

WarGreymon sostenía de la cola a un pequeño Impmon

Impmon:- Pudrete…

Angewomon:- Mira! Tienes un nuevo amigo…

WarGreymon:-Veamos quien se pudre más rápido cuando te lleve con los Royal Knights.

Angewomon:- Dicen que a Alphamon le gusta torturan pequeños digimons como tu…

Impmon:- ¿Q..que? ¿Alphamon? ¡No! ¡no me lleves con el!

WarGreymon:- ¿No que eras tan valiente?

Angewomon:- Anda, déjalo. Solo es un niño travieso…

WarGreymon la miró detenidamente durante unos segundos y luego soltó a Impmon

WarGreymon:- No se como logras convencerme… De acuerdo. Vete y que no vuelva a atraparte.

Impmon sale corriendo hacia el centro de la plaza donde estaban.

Angewomon:- ¿De verdad ibas a llevarlo con Alphamon?

WarGreymon:- Si ¿Algún problema?

WarGreymon la miró fijamente sin cambiar su expresión de frialdad.

Angewomon:- No, solo que no tienes corazón…

WarGreymon:- Soy un soldado. No lo necesito…

Angewomon:- Hmph… obstinado.

El ángel digital salió hecha una furia de ahí, alejándose de su compañero

WarGreymon:- Hehe… Adoro hacer eso.

WarGreymon sale tras ella hacia El Nido, la base de operaciones de la Golden Guard, situada bajo el centro de File City. Un edificio subterráneo con salida hacia cualquier dirección de la ciudad.

Al llegar a la puerta una chica los recibe.

Hikari:- ¡Angewomon! Paso tanto tiempo.

Angewomon:- ¿Hikari, eres tu? ¡Cómo has crecido! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Ambas corren y se abrazan fuerte. WarGreymon llega detrás.

WarGreymon:- Dejen algo para más tarde…

Las dos lo miran con una mirada de desprecio y odio, la cual WarGreymon solo atina a seguir su camino.

WarGreymon:- Leomon, necesito una lista con todas las actividades de hoy.

Leomon:- Si, señor.

WarGreymon:- Gargomon, quiero que me pases todas las llamadas entrantes y las quiero ya.

Gargomon:- Ok, enseguida.

WarGreymon:- Andromon, quiero que me digas quien no ha regresado aún y quiero que comuniques ya con esas unidades.

Andromon:- A la orden, señor.

El Nido entero comienza a moverse a las ordenes de WarGreymon. Solo una sombra en una esquina no se mueve.

WarGreymon:- ¿Y tu solo vas a quedarte ahí?

Voz Femenina:- ¿Y tu solo vas a seguir dando ordenes? ¿Adonde se fue tu amabilidad?

WarGreymon:- Muy gracioso. ¡Sal de ahí Sakuyamon!

Sakuyamon:- No necesitas gritar. ¿Acaso se te fue el ascenso a la cabeza?

WarGreymon:- No solo le grito a los que no se mueven.

Voz metalica:- Ya regresaste, porque te estaban buscando…

WarGreymon:- ¿Es por el asunto de abajo, MetalGarurumon?

De las mismas sombras de las que salio Sakuyamon aparece MetalGarurumon X

MetalGarurumon:- Si. Los Guadromon dicen que se esta saliendo de control.

WarGreymon:- Iré a ver que pasa, mientras tanto vayan y hagan volver a los ineptos que aun no han vuelto.

MetalGarurumon:- Siempre tan directo… De acuerdo a trabajar.

Sakuyamon:- ¿Qué es lo que esperas de él? Haberlo encerrado no creo que lo haga volverse amable en solo un día.

WarGreymon:- Lleva allí 6 meses… tal vez pueda convencerlo…

Sakuyamon:-¿Con tus métodos prácticos? Ok, no me interpondré en tu camino… ni en el de él si logra escapar.

Sakuyamon sale de la sala central. WarGreymon desciende hacia la prisión de El Nido.

Allí están los digimons que están corrompidos o solo son malignos. Varios insultos y gritos se oyen a medida que WarGreymon avanza sobre los pasillos.

Al llegar a una gran puerta dorada lo reciben Tai, Agumon y varios Guadromons. Desde dentro de la puerta se siente terribles golpes y gritos.

WarGreymon:- ¿Qué sucede?

Tai:- Esta fuera de control y no creo que esta puerta resista mucho más.

WarGreymon:¿Intentaste hablar con él?

Agumon:- ¿Acaso crees que iba a escucharme?

WarGreymon:¿Quieres decir que ni intentaste?

La mirada de WarGreymon cambió a una expresión de seriedad.

WarGreymon:- Voy a entrar…

Guardromon:- Señor ¿Esta seguro de …?

WarGreymon:- Solo abran la maldita puerta y ciérrenla bien detrás de mi.

Todos se quedaron callados. Tai se aproxima a unos controles y comienza a abrir la puerta.

Tai:- Una vez que la cierre deberás esperar 10 minutos para volver a abrirla.

WarGreymon:- Ya lo sé, solo hazlo. Agumon, quiero que hagas lo necesario si hay problemas, digievoluciona si hace falta.

Agumon:- No se que pueda hacer, pero lo haré.

Al abrirse la puerta, WarGreymon entra rápidamente y la puerta se cierra detrás de él.

La celda es totalmente oscura y se oyen golpes, fuertes golpes contra los muros de metal.

WarGreymon:- Oye ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?

Voz Sombría:- Ahhh… Teniente, que gusto tenerlo en mi humilde hogar…

WarGreymon:- Hacia mucho que nadie me llamaba así… pero eso ya no se utiliza en la Guardia.

Voz Sombría:- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces como debo llamarte ahora? ¿Señor, amo, o…?

WarGreymon:- ¿Eh?

Voz Sombría:- ¡Cadáver!

Una gran ráfaga de viento azota el lugar. Del lado de fuera de la celda…

Tai:- ¿Creen que este bien?

Agumon:- El puede manejarlo. Además ¿Qué puede suceder?

Al decir esto tres enormes garras traspasan la puerta.

Tai:- ¡Rayos!

Agumon:- Tal vez no…

Tai:- ¡Llamen a MetalGarurumon y tu digievoluciona ya!

Todos salen corriendo y Agumon digievoluciona en MetalGreymon. Esto fuera de la celda, dentro…

WarGreymon:- ¿Qué hubieras conseguido de haberme matado?

BkWarGreymon:- Satisfacción personal y tu sangre en mis garras.

WarGreymon:- ¡Quítate! (Le lanza un golpe)

BkWarGreymon:- (Cubriéndose) Veo que sigues entrenándote duro.

WarGreymon mira fijo a BlackWargreymon.

WarGreymon:- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

BkWarGreymon:- Maldito… quiero salir de aquí… y rociar tu información por

todo el digimundo desgraciado.

WarGreymon:- ¿No te basto con la de los guardias que traicionaste?

BkWarGreymon:- A decir verdad (cambiando de tono) si, sobre todo la de Justicemon, ¿era tu amigo?

La expresión de odio de WarGreymon Aumenta

BkWarGreymon:-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo que te hirió?

WarGreymon:-¡Eres un maldito!

BkWarGreymon:-¿Recuerdas "Vive como quieras vivir, muere como debes morir"?

WarGreymon cegado por la ira salta sobre BlackWarGreymon

BkWarGreymon:- ¡Ayuda, guardias esta loco!

Mientras WarGreymon golpea a BlackWarGreymon, Tai entra con MetalGarurumon y Alphamon.

MetalGarurumon:- ¡Detente, WarGreymon!

WarGreymon:- ¡Voy a matarte maldito!

Alphamon:- ¡Basta, sáquenlo de aquí, YA!

Entre MetalGarurumon, MetalGreymon y varios Guardromons se llevan a WarGreymon fuera de la celda…

BkWarGreymon:- ¡Recuerda lo que te dije, hahaha! !Es una promesa! ¡No puedes escapar al destino!

Alphamon:- Callate. Algo le debes haber hecho. Mientras esto pase iras a la celda negra.

Otra dotación de Guardromons entra y se llevan a BlackWarGreymon.

Tai:- ¿Qué es lo que le pasó a WarGreymon?, jamás lo había visto actuar así.

Alphamon:- Esto es de hace tiempo…

Tai:- ¿Acaso BlackWarGreymon era…?

Alphamon:- Era parte de la guardia, él junto con, Justicemon y WarGreymon eran un comando especial. Eran como hermanos pero BlackWarGreymon se

corrompió y asesino a Justicemon delante de WarGreymon. Este quedo destruido después de la muerte de Justicemon, intento destruir a

BlackWarGreymon aun contra mis ordenes. Debimos encerrarlo.

Tai:- (Mirando el suelo) Ya entiendo, debió ser muy duro para el.

Alphamon:- Quiero que vayas con MetalGarurumon y me informes del estado de BlackWarGreymon.

Tai:- Si, enseguida.

Tai sale de la prisión. Alphamon queda solo, pensativo en medio de la celda, hasta que Angewomon y Hikari entran.

Angewomon:- ¿Volvió a pasar?

Alphamon:- Si, pero ya esta bajo control

Hikari:- Pobre WarGreymon.

Angewomon:- Hablaré con el.

Alphamon:- No, nadie tendrá permitido verlo hasta que yo lo notifique.

Angewomon:- Pero señor…

Alphamon:- Ya he hablado, Angewomon.

Angewomon y Hikari solo se quedaron calladas por un largo rato.

Alphamon:- Tomaras la tareas asignadas a WarGreymon hasta que lo reubique.

Angewomon:- Si, señor

La Digimon respondió de manera fría y preocupada..

Alphamon salió de la prisión dejándolas solas. Ellas dos solo atinaron a mirarse sin decir nada. Mientras tanto en la oficina de Alphamon.

WarGreymon:- ¡Suéltenme, maldita sea!

Al hacer fuerza WarGreymon se sacó de encima a MetalGarurumon y corrió hacia la puerta, pero en ese instante entra Alphamon.

Alphamon:- ¡Tranquilízate o me veré obligado a destruirte!

Con espada en mano Alphamon solo se quedó delante de la puerta. WarGreymon solo pone una rodilla en el suelo y se queda mirando a este.

Alphamon:- Salgan todos, quiero hablar a solas con el.

Todos los que estaban dentro salieron fuera de la oficina ni bien Alphamon terminó con la frase..

Tai:- ¿Crees que lo destruya?

Agumon:- ¿De que estas hablando? No va a destruirlo… ¿o si?

MetalGarurumon:- No, solo va a hablarle como siempre. Alphamon lo trata como a un Hijo, desde que era un pequeño Agumon.

Sakuyamon intervino en la conversación.

Sakuyamon:- ¿Asi que lo hizo de nuevo eh?

Agumon:- Esta vez falto muy poco para que terminara en desastre.

Sakuyamon:- ¿Hablando?

Sakuyamon señaló la habitación con su dedo índice. Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Dentro de la oficina…

Alphamon:- Sabes que no puedo seguir tolerando que hagas eso WarGreymon…

WarGreymon:- Yo…

Alphamon:- Si los Knights se enteran, dile adiós a la guardia, o peor, a tu libertad. Te considerarían un peligro para la ciudad.

WarGreymon:- …

Alphamon:- Y si no es por eso, hazlo por la memoria de Justicemon…

Un gran silencio inundó la oficina. No hubo ni siquiera un movimiento durante un largo rato, hasta que un gran temblor sacudió todo El Nido.

Alphamon:- ¿Qué demonios?

Andromon:- Señor, la ciudad esta bajo ataque, cientos de Digimons están atacando los muros centrales.

Alphamon:- ¡Dile a todos que se preparen! Y tu vendrás conmigo.

WarGreymon solo se levanta sin decir una sola palabra y sale con Alphamon hacia una especie de barracón donde todos los Digimons estaban reunidos.

Alphamon:- Ya saben que hacer, salgan y defiendan la ciudad. Angewomon, cuídalo.

Alphamon señalo a WarGreymon con una mirada seria y dominante.

Todos los Digimons salieron hacia la superficie donde la escena era devastadora. El brillo de la ciudad se vio opacado por la destrucción y la muerte de muchos de sus habitantes.

MetalGarurumon:- ¡Ya salgan, ya, ya, ya!

El Metal Empire estaba atacando y su ejercito estaba a cargo de Machinedramon. Tras el estaban Darkdramon y MetalSeadramon, jefe del ejercito del Water World.

Machinedramon:- Imforme de avance, Darkdramon.

Darkdramon:- Ya se traspasaron los muros norte y oeste, pero la Golden Guard esta defendiendo el sur.

MetalSeadramon:- Sugiero que concentremos el ataque allí, si la guardia esta allí, tal vez este Alphamon.

Machinedramon:- Con él fuera esto seria un victoria sin dificultades. ¡Darkdramon! Haz que los Cannondramon ataquen el muro sur.

Darkdramon:- ¡Si ,señor!

Darkdramon sale a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad.

MetalSeadramon:- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer realmente? Acabar con Alphamon no Eran las ordenes del "Maestro".

Machinedramon:- Lo se. Pero una garantía siempre se necesita en estos casos.

Machinedramon avanza hacia la ciudad. Dentro de esta, un ejercito de Tankmons destruye la ciudad y a sus habitantes.

Impmon:- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ayudaaa!

Tankmon:- ¡Muere enano!.

Lanza un disparo hacia Impmon. Este es consumido por una bola de fuego.

Tankmon:- Hehehe, espero que hayas sufrido.

Voz metalica:- ¡Cocytus Breath!

Tankmon:-¿Qué..? ¡Ahg!

Tankmon es congelado al instante, y destruido por un misil. De la llama aparece MetalGarurumon con Impmon en brazos.

MetalGarurumon:- ¿Estas entero?

Impmon:- Yo… creo… que

MetalGarurumon:- Para mi es un si.

MetalGarurumon lo dejó en el suelo, mientras el pequeño temblaba de terror.

Impmon:- Gra… gracias.

Mientras tanto en la entrada sur…

WarGreymon:- ¡Demonios, son demasiados!

Sakuyamon:- ¡Callate y destrúyelos!

Una inmensa pared de Digimons maquina asediaba la entrada sur. En el horizonte se divisaban unas formas de gran tamaño que se acercaban a la puerta…

Darkdramon:- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un idiota y su mascota amarilla

Sakuyamon:- ¡Darkdramon, maldito gusano! ¿Tu estas detrás de esto, verdad?

Darkdramon:- Si y no, solo soy un informante y eso me recuerda…

Darkdramon hace un movimiento rápido y un gran láser impacta cerca de WarGreymon y de Sakuyamon, lanzándolos lejos del muro. Sakuyamon impacta contra una torre que se desploma sobre ella.

WarGreymon:- ¡Sakuyamon!

Darkdramon:- No te preocupes, también hay para ti.

Otro láser pasa rampante hacia WarGreymon, pero es desviado por una flecha…

Angewomon:- ¿Asi que las máquinas se volvieron locas, eh?

Darkdramon:- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a no meterte en las conversaciones ajenas, niña?

WarGreymon:- ¡Gaia Force!

La gran esfera de energía se aproxima a Darkdramon…

Darkdramon:- ¿Eso es tu mejor golpe? Pensé que la Golden guard estaba mejor entrenada.

WarGreymon:-¿Qué?

Darkdramon detiene la esfera con sus manos.

WarGreymon:-¡No… no puede ser!

Angewomon:- ¡Rayos!

Darkdramon se reacomoda y lanza de nuevo el Gaia Force hacia WarGreymon.

Darkdramon:- ¡Oye, vaquero, creo que esto es tuyo!

La esfera impacta en WarGreymon, explotando de manera colosal.

WarGreymon:- ¡Maldición!

Angewomon:- ¡WarGreymon!

Una enorme nube de polvo y escombros se esparce por el campo de batalla. Al disiparse solo hay rocas y un gran cráter donde estaba WarGreymon.

Darkdramon:- ¡Vaya! Si que le habia puesto empeño, ni modo. Bien niñita sigues tu angelito.

Sakuyamon: ¡Comete esto, Izuna!

Los zorros elementales salen de las manos de Sakuyamon y embisten a Darkdramon.

Darkdramon:- ¿Asi que la zorrita aun quiere seguir jugando? De acuerdo.

Este se lanza sobre los zorros y los esquiva. Estos giran y los cazan, pero…

Darkdramon:- Oye, ¿alguna vez te electrocutaste?

Sakuyamon:- ¿Qué?

Darkdramon se detiene justo delante de Sakuyamon, la saluda y se hace a un lado, y el zorro eléctrico impacta a Sakuyamon.

Sakuyamon:- ¡AHHHHHH!

Luego del impacto, Sakuyamon cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Angewomon:- ¡Sakuyamon!

Darkdramon:- Creo que no volverán a interrumpirme, asi que…

Con una gran maña asesina, DarkDramon comenzó a cargar su ataque.

Angewomon:- No puede ser…

Angewomon solo se quedó mirando a Darkdramon cargando poder.

Darkdramon:- ¡¿Lista para conocer el infierno?

MetalGarurumon:- ¿Y que tal tu?

Darkdramon:- ¿Qué…? Agh

Un gran pie metálico impactó a Darkdramon, el cual, voló de manera bestial contra un edificio, tirándolo abajo al instante.

MetalGarurumon:- Veo que tengo la maldita facilidad de llegar justo a tiempo ¿no?

Angewomon:- Gracias… ¡Cuidado!

Dos grandes rayos de energía atraviesan la ciudad por completo. Un enorme rugido metálico hace temblar las ruinas de la ciudad.

MetalGarurumon:- Ahora si tenemos problemas.

Los Cannondramon comenzaron a entrar en la ciudad, embistiendo todo a su paso, incluido a MetalGarurumon. El Digimon de la guardia sostuvo a uno de la cabeza, deteniéndolo.

MetalGarurumon:- ¡Angie, vete!

Angewomon:- ¡No, no voy a dejarte solo! ¡Heaven Arrow!

La flecha surca el cielo pero el impacto ni siquiera raspa a Cannondramon.

MetalGarurumon:- ¡Va a ser mejor que te vayas! ¡Busca a Alphamon!

Angewomon:- ¡Pero y tu…!

MetalGarurumon:- ¡Solo hazlo!

Angewomon se queda mirando a los ojos a MetalGarurumon.

Angewomon:- De acuerdo, solo resisite.

El ángel sale volando a toda prisa.

MetalGarurumon:- ¡Deberías aprender buenos modales, chatarra inmunda!

Apuntando todas sus armas hacia el rostro de Cannondramon, MetalGarurumnon dispara, haciendo que el enorme Digimon se desplome y comienze a desaparecer.

Mientras en los alrededores de la ciudad…

Machinedramon:- ¿Cómo esta la situación?

Hi-Andromon:- Los Cannondramon ya están dentro señor

Machinedramon:- Perfecto, es hora de que visite a Alphamon.

Mientras tanto en uno de los edificios en ruinas…

WarGreymon:- Ugh… Rayos…

Palidramon:- Yo te recomendaría que te quedaras en el suelo.

Este estaba con varios Digimons que se habían refugiado dentro del edificio. La gran mayoría estaba herido y otros en peor estado…

WarGreymon:- ¿Qué.. que rayos haces aquí?

Palidramon:- Protegiendo a los "ciudadanos", ¿no nos entrenaron para eso?

WarGreymon:- Nos están aplastando, tienes que salir a la calle, ellos pueden protegerse solos, de lo contrario, no habrá ciudad para que ellos se llamen

ciudadanos.

Palidramon:- Teniendo en cuenta como quedaste, supongo que es un enemigo difícil

WarGreymon:- No se tu, pero yo volveré a salir…agh…

WarGreymon intenta salir del edificio, pero es atormentado por el dolor de la herida en su pecho. Los demás Digimons intentan asistirlo pero este se los saca de encima violentamente

WarGreymon:- No… necesito…piedad.

Palidramon:- No puedes salir asi.

WarGreymon:- No me interesa, es mi trabajo y si muero haciéndolo estaré orgulloso

Palidramon:- De acuerdo, no te detendré.

Solo se miraron fijamente y WarGreymon salio por el agujero por el que entro. Palidramon solo lo ve alejarse.

En la pared sur, los Digimons máquina tenían tomada casi toda la entrada.

MetalGarurumon:- "Cough"… Rayos… son interminables.

Alphamon:- Solo… resiste un poco.

Un gran rugido se siente acercándose seguido de una gran ráfaga de energía. Ambos la esquivan con dificultad cayendo al suelo.

MetalGarurumon:- Señor ¿se encuentra bien?

Alphamon:- Si, solo…

Las palabras se Alphamon se ve interrumpidas por un grito poderoso…

Machinedramon:- ¡Giga Cannon!

El poderoso rayo se dirigía directamente hacia Alphamon pero…

Alphamon:- ¡NO!

MetalGarurumon:- ¡AGHHHHH!

MetalGarurumon se interpone entre Alphamon y el Giga Cannon recibiendo el impacto y volando completamente destrozado.

Alphamon:- ¡Eres un maldito!

Machinedramon:- Rayos, la cucaracha se metió en medio, pero esta vez no fallaré…

MachineDramon se detiene justo delante de Alphamon con sus cañones apuntándole y cargados, pero al momento de disparar, el general de las Maquinas es arrastrado por una inmensa esfera de energía que explota a lo lejos.

WarGreymon:- Se… señor…¿esta bien?

Desde un lado del campo de batalla, WarGreymon tenía una rodilla en el suelo mientras respiraba agitado.

Alphamon:- Yo si, pero el…

La mirada de Alphamon solo predecia lo peor, mientras señalaba hacia donde había volado el maltrecho MetalGarurumon

WarGreymon se acerca y se arrodilla junto a el…

MetalGarurumon:- Ugh…¿Com…como… esta… Alpha… Alphamon?

WarGreymon:- Esta bien, no… no te preocupes. Trata de hablar lo menos posible, amigo.

MetalGarurumon:- ¿No… no estoy… bien…verdad?

WarGreymon:- Es…estarás bien, no te preocupes…

MetalGarurumon saca algo de su pecho.

WarGreymon:- ¿Qué estas…?

MetalGarurumon:- Toma esto. Úsalo cuando sea necesario.

El Digimon azul sacó una pequeña esfera de color roja, el X-antibody que forma parte de MetalGarurumon

WarGreymon:- No lo necesito, tu no morirías, ¿Me oíste?

MetalGarurumon:- Cuida… al… niño… y a… Ang…

Antes de poder terminar, MetalGarurumon comienzó a desvanecerse y su información, a esparcirse.

WarGreymon:-¡NOOOO!

Clava ambas garras en el suelo abriendo un gran surco.

Alphamon:- Wargreymon, no podías hacer nada…

WarGreymon:-…

Alphamon:- Por lo menos nos sacamos a…¡Rayos, hazte a un lado!

Empujando a WarGreymon a un lado y saltando al otro, Alphamon evita el enorme rayo que pasa entre ellos.

Machinedramon:-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Gran cantidad de escombros salen volando y Machinedramon sale solo con un de sus cañones destruidos.

Machinedramon:- Tienes agallas niño, pero te hace falta más que eso para destruirme.

Cuando este comenzaba a acercarse a ellos una flecha lo golpea en la cabeza.

Angewomon aparece atacando a Machinedramon, pero no consigue hacerle ningún daño.

Angewomon:- ¡¿Por qué no funciona?

Machinedramon:- ¡Vete, me estorbas!

La golpea con una de sus garras lanzándola hacia una de las puertas y se enfila para terminarla.

Machinedramon:- La basura debe ser eliminada. ¡Giga Cannon!

La poderosa bola de energía avanza a una tremenda velocidad pero Alphamon se interpone entre ambos y la divide al medio con su espada, la cual es destruida.

Alphamon:- No te permitiré que sigas matando inocentes, maldito. Esta vez no hay perdón, ni siquiera la Orden salvara al Metal Empire.

Machinedramon:- ¿Acaso estas diciendo que te enfrentaras a tu propia orden? Hahaha eres débil, mírate, una simple ira te esta cegando. Esa es la diferencia entre los fuertes y los débiles. Eres muy sentimental y eso a la larga,

te destruye.

Alphamon:- Voy a sentenciarte ahora mismo. ¡Digitalice of ….!

Solo se escucha un gran rugido y Alphamon es consumido por una gran explosión.

WarGreymon:-¡Alphamon!

Machinedramon:- Hehe, ya te estabas tardando, MetalSeadramon.

MetalSeadramon:- Solo me ocupaba del resto de los Golden Guard.

Machinedramon:- ¿Estas seguro? (Señalando el cielo)

MetalSeadramon:-¿Eh?

En el cielo, a una gran altura, se podía divisar una gran forma volando: era MetalGreymon que escapaba junto con Tai, Hikari.

MetalSeadramon:-¡Demonios!¿Como escaparon si el Nido es polvo?

Machinedramon:- Generalmente, esa clase de actos, las castigo con la aniquilación, pero esta vez no seré yo quien aniquile…

MetalSeadramon:- ¿A que te re…?

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de MetalSeadramon antes de que una tormenta de esferas de energía lo destruya por completo. Alphamon cae desplomado en el suelo.

Machinedramon:- Infeliz. Ahora terminaré contigo.

Comienza a acercarse a Alphamon y cuando esta frente a el, levanta su enorme pie…

Machinedramon:- Muere, insecto.

WarGreymon:- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Machinedramon:- ¡¿Qué?

WarGreymon se pone debajo del pie de Machinedramon tratando de sostenerlo. El daño en WarGreymon es muy grave.

Machinedramon:- ¡Bien, asi me ahorraras el trabajo de buscarte y matarte!

WarGreymon:-¡No… podrás…hacerlo…!

En ese momento algo embiste a Machinedramon y hace que pierda el equilibrio. Angewomon se aferra a su cabeza y comienza a golpearlo.

Angewomon:- ¡WarGreymon, vete yo lo detendré!

WarGreymon:-¡¿Estas loca?

Angewomon:- ¡Solo vete!

WarGreymon:- ¡No voy a dejarte hacer lo que tengas pensado!

Machinedramon:-¡Niña, es inútil!

Angewomon es expulsada de la cabeza de Machinedramon.

Machinedramon:-¡MUERE!

Angewomon:-¡Agh….!

Machinedramon atraviesa el pecho de Angewomon con una de sus garras.

WarGreymon:-¡NOOOO, ANGIE!

Machinedramon:-Eso es lo que pasa cuando la mosca cae en la tela de araña

La gran bestia de metal la lanza a un lado y arremete contra WarGreymon.

Machinedramon:- La acompañaras al inframundo.

WarGreymon:- ¡Maldito bastardo, voy a exterminarte!

Ambos se lanzan al ataque, cargando energía y lanzándola justo un enfrente uno de otro. Una gran explosión hace temblar completamente la ciudad. WarGreymon termina enterrado sobre un muro, completamente malherido, justo enfrente del cuerpo inmóvil de Angewomon.

WarGreymon:- A…A…Angie…

Machinedramon:- Admiro tu espíritu, pero es hora de que se extinga.

Voz lejana:- ¡Positron laser!

El gran rayo blanco embiste a Machinedramon.

Machinedramon:- ¡Aun hay más!

Imperialdramon se para frente a el cubriendo a WarGreymon.

WarGreymon:- Pa…Pa…Palidra…mon.

Imperialdramon:- Te sacaré de aquí.

WarGreymon:- A…A…ngie, sa…sácala…a…e…lla.

Imperialdramon:-…

Solo atina a quedarse mirando lo peor que podía pasar. Angewomon comienza a desfragmentarse poco a poco.

WarGreymon:-N…no…

Angewomon comienza a hablar en la mente de WarGreymon.

Angewomon:- No te preocupes por mi, yo podre renacer. Tu debes vivir.

WarGreymon:- A…Angie…

La imagen de Angewomon es cada vez más borrosa hasta que se desvanece por completo.

Machinedramon:- Basta de sentimentalismos ¡Giga cannon!

Imperialdramon:- ¡Splendor Blade!

Una gran explosión enceguece a Machinedramon que comienza a disparar hacia todas direcciones.

Machinedramon:-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Imperialdramon toma a WarGreymon y escapa volando.

Machinedramon:-¡Jamas escaparan con vida!

Imperialdramon:-¡Demonios!

Uno de los rayos lo impacta y ambos caen sobre una montaña quedando ambos inconscientes…


	2. Dark Revelations

Capitulo 2: Dark Revelations

El relámpago ilumina toda la cueva mientras WarGreymon y Palidramon quedan en silencio.

Palidramon:- Hehe… y ahora ¿Qué harás?

WarGreymon:- Salvarte.

Palidramon solo se sonríe.

Palidramon:- Ya no necesitas salvarme, solo vete.

WarGreymon lo mira, mientras Palidramon se pone de pie con gran dificultad y su tono de voz cambia a serio.

Palidramon:- Además, aún deben estar buscandonos, será mejor que te vayas.

WarGreymon:- ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?

Palidramon:- Mi tiempo terminó, solo vete.

Camina hacia el interior de la cueva.

Palidramon:- Y prométeme que seguirás vivo.

WarGreymon solo atina a observar a su amigo yéndose hacia la oscuridad de la cueva. WarGreymon parte de la cueva y desaparece en el bosque…

El ataque de el Metal Empire no solo afectó a File City, sino a todas las demás ciudades del continente. Nada podía detener la marcha destructiva de ejercito de maquinas.

Esto continuo durante 10 años, que en debido al impacto que tuvo la guerra con los humanos, en el mundo real solo pasaron 10 minutos…

En el servidor Yggdrasil, los Royal Knights se reunían para tomar cartas en el asunto…

Dukemon:- ¿Pero como es posible que no puedan detenerlos?

Magnamon:- El avance del Metal Empire es demasiado grande para que cualquier

ejercito lo detenga, sin contar que tienen a su disposición al ejercito del

Water World.

Sleipmon:- Lo que sigo sin comprender es como consiguió el apoyo del ejercito del

Water World.

LordKnightmon:- Eso debe ser porque MetalSeadramon fue destruido hace años y tal

vez el Water World busca venganza.

Dukemon:- Eso no importa, yo , Dukemon, tomaré partida de la defensa del Port

Domain, en el continente Folder, quien quiera acompañarme será

bienvenido

LordKnightmon:- El eterno héroe defendiendo a los débiles ¿no? . Acéptalo no

podemos hacer nada si no estamos todos de acuerdo en iniciar

un ataque.

Dukemon:- No pedí que se iniciara un ataque, yo, Dukemon, iré a defender Port

Domain con o sin ayuda, quieran o no.

Sleipmon:- ¿Estas diciendo que vas a violar el código?

Dukemon:- Si es lo que tengo que hacer para salvar ese pueblo, entonces

violaré el código, tomando las respectivas consecuencias.

Magnamon:- Estas loco, y además (Se para delante de la salida) no dejare que nadie

viole el código, lucharé contigo se hace falta.

Dukemon:- ¿Me estas desafiando? (Levanta su lanza hacia Magnamon)

Sleipmon:- Esto no hace falta (Poniéndose entre ambos)

Voz:- ¡BASTA!

Todos se quedaron en silencio y se reacomodaron en sus lugares, excepto Dukemon.

Omegamon estaba de pie junto a Dynasmon.

Omegamon:- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Magnamon:- Lo que sucede es….

Dukemon:- Yo, Dukemon, iré a defender Port Domain.

Sleipmon:- Piensa romper el código.

Omegamon se queda pensativo mirando a Duketmon. Dynasmon se le acerca.

Dynasmon:- ¿Crees que eso verdaderamente vale romper el código, cambiar tu vida y tu

manera de ser? Una vez que lo hagas no podrás volver a entrar aquí

Dukemon:- ¿Y vale la pena estar aquí discutiendo? Es lo mismo solo que otros

mueren mientras estoy aquí

Dynasmon se queda callado ante las palabras de Dukemon, mientras este se dirige a la puerta.

Omegamon:- ¿Es tu decisión final?

Dukemon:- Temo que si.

Magnamon:- ¡Eres un traidor!.

Comienza a avanzar hacia Dukemon, pero Omegamon lo detiene

Omegamon:- ¡Silencio!

Dynasmon:- Yo voy contigo.

Todos miran a Dynasmon, este alcanza a Dukemon.

Dynasmon:- Creo que tienes razón. No vale la pena estar aquí sin hacer nada mientras

otros mueren injustamente.

Dukemon:- Te agradezco, Dynasmon.

Magnamon:- ¡Tu también, traidor!.

LordKnightmon:- Ambos perdieron la cabeza, Omegamon, haz algo.

Omegamon solo los mira.

Omegamon:- Piensan seguir el camino de Alphamon… No los detendré

Al oír esto, Magnamon y LordKnightmon salen del lugar, seguidos de Sleipmon.

Dynasmon:- Será hasta la próxima…

Omegamon:- Yo no me confiaría. La próxima puede ser como enemigos, según lo que

la Orden decida. Asi que yo que ustedes me iría rápido de aquí

Sale del lugar hacia la misma dirección en la que partieron los demás. Solo quedaron Dukemon y Dynasmon.

Dukemon:- Permíteme preguntarte ¿Qué te hizo tomar esta decisión, Dynasmon?

Dynasmon:- No lo sé. Solo tuve el impulso de hacerlo. Tal vez sea mi sentido de la

Justicia o tal vez solo estoy loco.

Dukemon:-Hehe, gracias, Dynasmon

Dukemon abre el portal entre Yggdrasil y el digimundo y ambos salen hacia el Port Domain. Este lugar era el puerto de entrada desde el mundo humano hacia el continente Folder, pero el portal se cerró luego de la guerra.

Esta ciudad es exclusivamente de paso. Los Digimons viajeros la usan de descanso, por eso es que cuenta con restaurantes y lugares para que descansen.

En uno de los restaurantes…

Darkdramon:- ¿Cómo que no piensas servirme comida, eh?

Gatomon:- ¿Piensa pagarla?

Darkdramon:- Claro que…!NO!

Gatomon:- Entonces no hay comida.

Darkdramon pasa el mostrador y toma a Gatomon del cuello.

Darkdramon:- Escucha bola de pelo con cara, este lugar va a ser destruido sino me

obedeces, no tengo ganas de enmarcar tu rostro contra una pared.

Gatomon:- Gig…agh…

Darkdramon:- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los rato…..?

Antes de terminar la frase, un gran puño saca a Darkdramon del restaurante y se estampa contra otro de enfrente. Darkdramon sale furioso de los escombros.

Darkdramon:- ¡Va a arrepentirte toda tu vida me oíste!

Al decir esto otro golpe hace que caiga en el centro de la plaza cercana. BlackWarGreymon pisa el pecho de Darkdramon y enfila su garra a la cabeza.

BKWarGreymon:- Escúchame, pedazo de latón bueno para nada, vas a levantarte y vas

a irte sin abrir tu bocota, de lo contrario, voy a tener que

arrancártela y arrastrarla por todo el pueblo, ¿me entendiste?

Darkdramon:- Vaya (Sonriendo) que pequeño es el mundo. ¿No estabas en prisión?

BlackWarGreymon clava sus garras junto a su cabeza.

BkWarGreymon:- Veo que no me estas oyendo y eso no es bueno.

Darkdramon:- Bueno… (Levanta vuelo rápidamente) alguien se alegrará de saber esto.

Parte de la ciudad al decir esto. Todos los Digimons del restaurante agradecen a BlackWarGreymon, pero este solo se aleja de ellos. Solo Gatomon se acerca a él.

Gatomon:- Oye… gracias por salvarme de ese tipo.

BKWarGreymon:- No te salve, no lo hice por ti, y no hay nada que agradecer, ahora

largo.

Gatomon:- Pero de no haber sido por ti…

BKWarGreymon:- Veo que no entiendes las directas, ¿tendré que hacerlo más directo

aun?

Gatomon:- Bue…bueno, ya me voy. Solo una cosa más… ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

BlackWarGreymon solo se queda mirando a Gatomon con una mirada fría y oscura. En eso llega Impmon y se para enfrente a BlackWarGreymon.

BKWarGreymon:- ¿Ya tienes lo que querías niño?

Impmon:- Si…si, señor.

BKWarGreymon:- Bien, a moverse.

Ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la salida de la ciudad.

Gatomon:- ¡Oye, no respondiste mi pregunta!... Que descortés.

Una vez fuera avanzan hacia el bosque…

Impmon:- ¿Conocías a ese Gatomon?

BKWarGreymon:- Eso no te importa, niño

Impmon:- Quieres dejar de decirme niño.

BKWarGreymon:- De acuerdo, idiota.

Impmon:- Niño estaba mejor.

En ese mismo instante en una parte de la profundidad del bosque…

Darkdramon:- Gran maestro le tengo buenas noticias…

Voz espectral:- Dime, Darkdramon.

Darkdramon:- Machinedramon esta avanzando hacia aquí y uno de los Golden Guard

esta merodeando esta zona.

Voz espectral:- ¿De quien se trata?

Darkdramon:- BlackWarGreymon.

Voz espectral:- Eso es bueno, después de lo que hizo por nosotros se alegrará bastante

de vernos. Mi otra fuente me informó que Dukemon y Dynasmon

desertaron a los Royal Knights, eso deja solo a Omnimon. Pero aún hay

un obstáculo.

Darkdramon:- ¿Se refiere a…?

Voz espectral:- Si. Búscalo e infórmame de tu avance, Darkdramon.

Darkdramon:- Con gusto, Gran Maestro.

Ya había caído la noche y cerca de el Port Domain, Agumon y Tai corrían apresuradamente, detrás de ellos se oía un ruido extraño…

Tai:- ¿Tenías que quemar el árbol, no? ¿No podías solo bajar la fruta de la rama más

baja?

Agumon:- ¡Callate y corre, callate y corre!

Detrás de ellos venia una gran parvada de Parrotmons con quemaduras en sus plumas. Tai y Agumon pasan a gran velocidad delante de Izzy y Tentomon.

Izzy:- Tai, ¿Qué pasa?

Tai:- ¡CORRE!

Toma a Izzy de su camisa y lo arrastra con el.

Tentomon:- ¡Oigan, espérenme!

La parvada te Parrotmons era cada vez más grande y se acercaba cada vez más a ellos.

Izzy:- Tai ¿Qué hiciste?

Tai:- ¡YO NO HICE NADA! ¡EL QUEMÓ EL ARBOL!

Agumon:- ¡Dejen de hablar y corran!

Tentomon:- Yo me encargo.

Izzy:- ¡Tentomon, no lo hagas!

Un resplandor cubre a Tentomon y MegaKabuterimon aparece y detiene a todos los Parrotmons.

MegaKabuterimon:-¡Horn Búster!

La poderosa descarga enceguece a todos y todo en el bosque. Al pasar el resplandor, Sakuyamon aparece con Tentomon en brazos…

Sakuyamon:- ¡Solo los mando a buscar comida y atraen a cientos de aves gigantescas que nos quieren de cena, son unos inútiles!

Izzy:- Tentomon, sabes que los Digivices no están en condiciones para que soportes una

Digievolucion.

Sakuyamon:- Es inútil, esta inconsciente. Ahora explíquenme ¿Qué sucedió?

Tai:- Le dije que tomara la fruta de la rama más baja pero el…

Sakuyamon:- Esperen…

Tai:- ¿Qué pa…agh…?

Sakuyamon tapa la boca de Tai.

Sakuyamon:- ¡Silencio!

Se escuchaban unos pasos, pero no unos pasos normales, parecían gigantes, y se aproximaban.

Izzy:- Mu…muchachos… de… este…lado.

Todos se dan vuelta hacia el lado donde estaba mirando Izzy. Los pasos eran de un Imperialdramon DM hambriento.

Izzy:- Pa…parece que ti…tiene…hambre…

Tai:- Es…espero que…no…nos…haya…visto.

ImperialdramonDM:- ¡GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Agumon:- ¡SI NOS VIO! ¡CORRAN!

Sakuyamon:- ¡Salgan de aquí!

Tai, Izzy y Tentomon salen corriendo, pero Agumon se queda junto a Sakuyamon.

Sakuyamon:- ¡Te dije que te fueras!

Agumon:- ¡No! ¡Ya cause problemas, ahora voy a solucionarlos!

Tai:- ¡Agumon, no!

Agumon digievoluciona en Greymon y se lanza a la batalla.

Greymon:- ¡Esto va por Tai! ¡Nova Blast!

La poderosa llamarada consume completamente al Imperialdramon, del cual sale un rugido poderoso…

Tai:-¿Acaso el lo…?

Izzy:- Puede ser…

Tentomon:-Oigan… (señalando las llamas)

Una gran resplandor sale del fuego…

Greymon:-¡No… no puede ser!

Sakuyamon:-¿Y que esperabas? Es mucho mas poderoso que tu.

Imperialdramon sale volando de las llamas y arremete contra Greymon.

Sakuyamon:-¡HAZTE A UN LADO!

Greymon:-¡AGH!

Imperialdramon impacta a Greymon y se lo lleva contra los árboles

Tai:-¡Greymon! ¡Voy por el!

Izzy:-¡Tai, no! ¡Recuerda que Imperialdramon es un Digimon de nivel Mega! ¡No podrás hacer nada!

Sakuyamon:-Quédense aquí.

Tai se detiene un momento….

Tai:-¡Kari! ¡Va hacia donde esta Kari!

Sakuyamon:-¿No fue con ustedes?

Izzy:-Se quedo en el campamento.

Sakuyamon:-¡Rayos!

Sale a toda velocidad corriendo detrás del rastro de destrucción que Imperialdramon dejaba a su paso

Tentomon:-Izzy, voy a digievolucinar…

Izzy:-¡No! ¡Es arriesgado!

Tentomon:-¡Si no lo hago, Kari estará en problemas!

Izzy solo mira pensativo a Tentomon durante un rato…

Izzy:-Tentomon…hazlo.

Tentomon digievoluciona en Kabuterimon, pero cae en el momento de hacerlo.

Izzy:-¡Kabuterimon!

Tai:-¡Izzy! ¿!Que le sucede?

Izzy:- Esto es desde que sellaron la entrada al Digimundo…

Mientras tanto en el campamento, no muy lejos de allí, Kari estaba sola, mirando el cielo, con mucha angustia.

Kari:-…Angewomon…porque tu…

Muchos recuerdos de tiempos que paso con Gatomon vienen a la memoria de Kari.

En ese instante un temblor gigantesco viniendo del bosque…

Kari:- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién esta ahí?

El Digivice de Kari empieza a dar señales potentes…

Kari:-¿Esto no puede ser si Gatomon esta…?

Greymon aparece volando por sobre los árboles, cayendo delante de Kari…

Kari:- ¡Greymon…!¿Que te sucedió?

Greymon:- Ka…Kari… hu…huye….

Kari:-¿De qué?

Al terminar sus palabras, Imperialdramon sale del las profundidades del bosque, aterrizando detrás de Kari y Greymon

Greymon:-¡Vete…Kari..:!

Kari:-¡No! ¡No permitiré que nadie mas muera!

Greymon:-¡Vete…te…te…matará a ti…!

Kari:-¡Vamos Greymon! ¡Levántate!

El Digivice de Kari brilla y Greymon se pone de pie, pero Imperialdramon los estampa contra el pie de una montaña cercana. Greymon cae malherido y se trasforma en Agumon nuevamente.

Kari:-¡Greymon, no…!

Imperialdramon acorrala a Kari contra un árbol, apunto de asestar el golpe mortal….

Kari:-¡Ahhhhhhh!

Pero una figura blanca saca a Kari hacia un costado, sacándola de las garras de Imperialdramon.

Kari:-¿Pero que…?

?:-¿Te encuentras bien, Kari?

Kari:-¿Qué paso?

Al levantar la mirada, Kari se encontró con Angemon, que en su otro brazo tenia a Agumon, inconsciente.

Kari:-¡Angemon! ¿Cómo es que tu….?

Angemon:-Solo relájate saldremos de esta.

Kari:-Si estas aquí quiere decir que….

Angemon:-No, lamentablemente él no esta.

La mirada de Angemon transmitió cierta tristeza.

Angemon:-Ahg…..

Comienza a tener un error de información y a comenzar a destransformarse y a transformarse una y otra vez.

Kari:-¿Qué pasa Angemon?

Angemon:-¡No, ahora no!

Este aterriza y deja a Kari en el suelo junto con Agumon.

Angemon:-Protégelo y sácalo de aquí…

Kari:-¿Qué piensas hacer?

Angemon solo la mira… Pero en ese instante, un terrible Mega Crusher de Imperialdramon, explota a un lado y todos salen volando. Kari cae al suelo, hiriéndose un pierna.

Kari:-¡Ahhhh, demonios!

Angemon:-¡Kari!

Imperialdramon vuelve a disparar sobre Angemon…

En ese momento, por la mente de Kari pasaron imágenes del momento de la muerte de Angewomon y de los otros…

Kari:-¡Angemon, no!

Una gran explosión junto con una pared de humo que cubrió el lugar, sonó en todo el bosque.

Tai:-¡Rayos, espero que Kari este bien!

Izzy:-¡Apresúrate!

Sakuyamon:-¡Muévanse, ahora!

El polvo y el humo comienzan a disiparse y Kari solo espera lo peor… pero se encuentra con otra cosa… Dos figuras completamente tapadas con capas y capuchas estaban delante de Angemon, una con los brazos extendidos como si hubiera detenido el ataque

Kari:-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Las figuras dieron vuelta las cabezas hacia Kari. Solo se veían los ojos de estas: una tenia ojos verdes como esmeraldas y de un tamaño no muy normal y la otra unos ojos un poco mas oscuros que la anterior pero mas pequeños y mas directos.

Kari solo se quedó mirándolos un rato.

Kari:-¡Cuidado!

Imperialdramon embiste a las dos figuras, ambas se dan vuelta hacia el y lo esquivan con total facilidad, saltando ambos hacia la cabeza del dragón enfurecido…

Una de las figuras habla con un tono femenino…

?:-Eres muy descortés y desconsiderado, dragón malo.

Ese comentario le resultó muy familiar a Kari, como si fuera alguien que conoce…

La otra figura solo la miró y volvió a saltar, pero esta vez aterrizo junto a Kari.

Kari:-¿No me harás daño, verdad?

La figura solo la observaba, cuando la chica de la capa también aterrizó junto a Kari.

?:-¿Estas bien, niña?

Dijo la chica con un tono dulce.

Kari:-Si, solo mi pierna… es rota.

?:-Descuida, el te cuidará…

La otra figura solo la miró (Imagínense esta expresión -_-)

?:-Bueno…mejor no.

Imperialdramon, comenzó a gruñir y se lanzó sobre las figuras.

?:-¿Listo?

La figura que no habló hasta el momento asiente con la cabeza. Ambos salta impactando con una patada a Imperialdramon, el cual sale volando a los árboles

Tai:-Estamos muy cer….!Ay por mi madre, salten!

Izzy:-¿Qué demo…? ¡Oh no!

Tai e Izzy saltan a un lado, Imperialdramon pasa destrozando todos los árboles

Sakuyamon:-¿Qué rayos pasó?

Kari:-¡Hermano!

Tai:-¡Kari!

Tentomon:-¡Izzy! ¿Dónde estas?

Izzy:-¡Aquí!En los helechos!

Tai se acerca corriendo a Kari…

Kari:-Hermano, estas bien

Tai:- ¿Qué..que le paso a tu pierna?

Kari:-Eso no importa, revisa a Angemon

Tai:-¿Angemon?

El joven revisa los alrededores y encuentra al ángel casi inconsciente en el suelo.

Tai:-¡Angemon!

Angemon:-Es…bueno ver caras…conocidas de vez en cuando…

Tai:-¿Qué te ocurre? !Háblame!

Sakuyamon:-Esta inconsciente…

Otro rugido poderoso se escucha e Imperialdramon sale del bosque, con serio daños encima

Izzy:-¡Esa cosa no se da por vencida!

Tentomon:-¡Izzy, mira por allá!

Señala a las dos figuras, una de ellas cargando una esfera de energía verde en sus manos…

?:-¡Toma esto, dragón malo!

La esfera sale a una gran velocidad e impacta en Imperialdramon, causando una gran explosión.

La chica se da vuelta hacia Tai y los demás.

?:-¡Si van a escapar, este es el momento, niño lindo!

La voz de la chica sigue siendo de un tono muy dulce. Tai se sonroja pero se reincorpora rápido.

Tai:-Izzy, ayuda a Kari, yo llevaré a Agumon y tu (señalando a Sakuyamon) ayuda a

Angemon .

Sakuyamon:-¿Quién te puso a cargo?

Tai:-¡Solo hazlo!

Todos parten hacia el bosque en dirección a la ciudad. Imperialdramon vuelve a salir del polvo.

La figura que no había hablado aterriza y mira a la chica.

?:-¿Es la marca?

El tono de frialdad de este es muy notable. La chica solo asiente con la cabeza.

Izzy:-Kari, ¿estas bien?

Kari:-No, el dolor es insoportable.

Tai:-Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad te atenderemos esa pie….

Una explosión inmensa interrumpe las palabras de Tai, seguidas de un temblor de gran magnitud

Tentomon:- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Sakuyamon:-¡Miren arriba!

Todos levantan la vista y ve pasar a las dos figuras, una de ellas saludándolos, volando en direccion a la ciudad.

Izzy:-¿Crees que sean de la guardia de Port Domian, Sakuyamon?

Sakuyamon:- No, esa ciudad tenia jurisdicción de la Golden Guard, nosotros

protegíamos esa ciudad.

Tai:-Entonces, ¿Quiénes eran?

?:-Esos eran los D-Avengers…

Todos se dan vuelta hacia donde les hablaba la misteriosa voz.

Kari:-Tu eres….

Los tres a la vez:- ¡Piedmon!

Piedmon:-Si, y ¿eso que?

Los chicos se ponen en guardia, y listos para atacar…

Piedmon:-Oigan, ¿dije algo malo?

Tai:-No nos engañas, esta vez será mas rápido.

Piedmon:-Eh… ¿han estado consumiendo algo raro?

Izzy: Tai, no parece que venga a atacarnos, además mira su mano.

Tai:-¿Qué?

Al observar la mano de Piedmon, Tai nota una armónica, que al instante se le hace muy familiar…

Tai:-Izzy, eso es de….

Izzy:-¿Crees que él este aquí?

Tai corre hacia Piedmon y lo toma de el cuello de la ropa.

Tai:-¿De donde sacaste eso?

Piedmon:-¡Hey! ¡Aguarda!

Tai:-¡Habla!

Piedmon:-Lo encontré en el Ancient Valley, detrás de RAM City.

Tai:-Tenemos que llegar allí

Sakuyamon:-Perdón por romper tu sueño, pero apenas si podemos llega a Port Domain

y ustedes ya quieren llegar al centro del continente.

Piedmon:-¿Van a Port Domain? Yo los llevo.

Tai:-¿De verdad? Gracias y perdón por intentar atacarte.

Tai le cuenta la historia y la batalla contra el otro Piedmon y los Dark Masters

Piedmon:-Ahhh… con que ¿Por eso era?

Sakuyamon:-Entonces, ¿vamos para Port Domain o no?

Piedmon:-De acuerdo… (saca un pañuelo) Quédense quietos

Tai:-¡NO, NO QUIERO SER MUÑECO OTRA VEZ!

Izzy:- ¡Tai, cálmate!

Kari:-Pero tiene razón, yo tampoco quiero ser muñeco de nuevo. Además, no contamos

con MagnaAngemon para que nos regrese a la normalidad.

Piedmon:-Puedo revertir el hechizo y dejar a la linda señorita (señala a Sakuyamon)

fuera para que los cuide, si eso les da mas seguridad.

Sakuyamon:-La "linda señorita " va a patearte sino le quitas la mirada de encima.

Piedmon:-Lo siento… entonces ¿los llevo?

Kari:-Si no hay otra salida….

Piedmon:- Bien… quietos.

Piedmon lanza el pañuelo sobre todos menos sobre Sakuyamon. Al sacarlo, los chicos y los Digimons eran muñecos.

Piedmon:-De acuerdo, después de usted señori….

La alabanza de Piedmon se vio interrumpida por un golpe de revés de Sakuyamon.

Sakuyamon:-Te dije que iba a patearte si volvias a hacerlo.

Ambos partieron para Port Domain.

Sakuyamon:-Dime algo, ¿Quiénes son los D-Avengers?

Piedmon:-Son lo mejores mercenarios de todo el Digimundo. Yo los conozco, son

amigos míos

Sakuyamon:- Ahh, si…

Mientras tanto en un lugar del Digimundo donde solo la penumbra dominaba, no había nada mas que oscuridad.

Voz Espectral:- ¿Cómo va la búsqueda, LK?

LK:-Se esta buscando al D-Master por todo el norte del Digimundo, en el Continente

ROM, Señor.

Voz Espectral:- ¿Y el otro asunto?

LK:-Darkdramon aun no ha enviado ningún informe, no tenemos ninguna información

sobre su avance.

En ese instante de las penumbras aparece Darkdramon, se acerca y se arrodilla frente a un portal, el mismo donde LK esta.

Darkdramon:-Perdone, señor, por la tardanza pero el trabajo se volvió mas pesado de lo

que parecía…

LK:-¿Esa te parece una excusa digna por haber llegado tarde?

Darkdramon solo miro a LK con una expresión de desprecio pero la Voz Espectral interrumpió el momento de tensión.

Voz Espectral:-Ambos demuestran ser fieles a la causa y realizan un buen trabajo, su

recompensa será enorme, pero antes debo cobrar favor a dos amigos de

la casa

Darkdramon:-¿Se refiera a…..?

El tono de voz de Darkdramon se notaba preocupado…

Voz Espectral:- Exacto…HAHAHAHAHAAH…..


	3. The Old Friends

Capitulo 3: The Old Friends

Una vez en Port Domain, Piedmon y Sakuyamon, se dirigieron hacia una de las múltiples posadas que ofrecía la ciudad…

Entran en una de ellas, y antes de pedir servicio…

Sakuyamon:-¿No estas olvidando algo? (Señalando los muñecos)

Piedmon:-¿Qué…? ¡Ah….! Que tonto soy…

Toma los muñecos y los acomoda lentamente en el suelo.

Piedmon:-Tendré que pedirle ahora que se aleje, señori…

Antes de poder terminar siquiera de decir la frase, Sakuyamon le propina un recto al rostro.

Sakuyamon:-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames asi?

Piedmon:-¡Awwww…! ¡Golpeas muy fuerte para ser una mujer! ¡No volveré a hacerlo!

Apoya el pañuelo sobre los muñecos y al sacarlo, Tai y los demás vuelven a la normalidad.

Tai:-No….no quiero ver…un…un muñeco nunca mas en mi vida….jamás.

Izzy:-Sabes Tai, ahora que lo pienso, no es tan malo como tu dices…

Kari:-Izzy…

Izzy:- Si Kari, ¿que sucede?

Kari:-Ya puedes dejarme en el suelo….

Izzy se sonroja por completo, pero cuando ve la expresión de enojo de Kari, la baja rápidamente.

Es eso llegan un Wizardmon y una Lotusmon que se les acercan.

Lotusmon:-¿Puedo ofrecerles un habitación?

Tai:-¿Eh…? ¡Ah! ¡Si! Por favor.

En eso, Wizardmon observa a los heridos…

Wizardmon:-¿Y que les sucedió a ellos?

Se para frente a Agumon y Angemon.

Izzy:-Necesitan atención, un Digimon nos atacó en el bosque y…

Wizardmon, con una sonrisa, acerca su mano a la cara de Izzy en señal de que haga silencio.

Lotusmon:-Solo dejen que el se encargue…

Todos observaron el accionar de Wizardmon, mientras conjuraba algo moviendo sus manos. Una estela de luz blanca cae sobre Agumon y este despierta, desorientado…

Tai:-¡Agumon!

Agumon:-¡No me saque entrenador! ¡Aww…!

Tai golpea a Agumon en la cabeza…

Tai:-¡Esto es por haber quemado el tonto árbol!

Agumon:-¡Awww…,basta, Tai!

Wizardmon se acerca a Angemon y repite el proceso. Angemon despierta exaltado…

Angemon:-¡Ah!

Kari:-Cálmate, ya estamos bien.

Wizardmon:-Veo que tambien necesitas atención…(señala la pierna de Kari)

Kari:-¿Qué? ¿Esto? No, esta bien. Aww.

Wizardmon:-Solo no te muevas…

Pone sus manos cerca de la pierna herida de Kari y vuelve a repetir el conjuro, hasta curar la pierna.

Kari:-Gracias.

Wizardmon:-Fue un placer.

Lotusmon:-¿Se quedarán aquí verdad?

Sakuyamon:-Si, nos quedaremos. (Saca algo) Espero que esto alcance para pagar los

gastos.

Le da una moneda roja con el símbolo de la Golden Guard.

Lotusmon:-¡Vaya! ¡Otra insignia de la Golden Guard!

Sakuyamon miró a Lotusmon con una cara intrigada…

Lotusmon:-¡Es la tercera del día de hoy!

Tai:-¿Acaso recuerdas quien mas te pagó con una de esas insignias?

Lotusmon:-Recuerdo que era un Digimon alto, con una armadura negra. Salvo el

restaurante de aquí junto. ¿Tu sabes como se llamaba ese Digimon cariño?

Wizardmon:-Era un BlackWarGreymon, cielo.

Sakuyamon:-¿Qué demonios dices?

Wizardmon:-Nunca olvido un rostro como ese.

Tai:-Qui…quiere…decir….que…escapó….del….nido.

Sakuyamon:-¡No…no puede….ser!

El terror en Sakuyamon aumentaba. Comenzó a retroceder hasta una pared y solo se sentó en el suelo.

Piedmon:-¿Tan terrible es ese tipo?

Tai:-Oye, Sakuyamon ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakuyamon:-Estamos perdidos….

Kari:-Calmate, además, él no sabe que nosotros estamos vivos…

Sakuyamon:-Si. Si lo sabe…

Todos se quedaron en un terrible silencio…

Tai:-Es imposible, nadie nos vio salir del….

Los gritos de una multitud interrumpieron las palabras de Tai.

Izzy: ¿Qué sucede ahí afuera?

Tentomon:-No lo sé. Los Digimons están corriendo hacia la plaza principal….

Tai:-¡Hay que averiguar que pasa! ¡Vamos, Agumon!

Agumon:-¡De acuerdo!

Todos, excepto por Sakuyamon, salen rápidamente de la posada seguidos de Lotusmon y Wizardmon. Todos los Digimons se reunían en la plaza central de la ciudad bajo un gran alboroto, extrañamente mirando hacia el cielo.

Tai:-¡Oigan, Golden Guard! (Muestra su insignia) ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Starmon:-Dicen que vieron al Gran Dragón Rojo…

Ogremon:-¡Pero es verdad, paso sobre la ciudad hace unos instantes!

WereGarurumon:-¡Si claro! ¡Tu y tus historias!

Agumon:-Tai….

Tai:-Ahora no puedo Agumon.

Agumon:-Ta…Tai…

Tai:-Estoy tratando de saber que es lo que sucede Agumon.

Agumon:-¡TAI!

Tai:-¿!QUE!

Agumon solo señala a la puerta principal de la ciudad, mientras todos los Digimons corrían gritando y se refugiaban donde podían. Delante de la puerta un gran dragón rojo estaba parado observando a la ciudad.

Tai:-A…a…Agu…

Agumon:-Te… lo…dije.

Kari:-¿Qué es eso?

Izzy:-Es..eso…es, un Megidramon.

El gran dragón rojo solo gruñía y aleteaba, sin moverse de donde estaba.

Tai:-Agumon, prepárate para luchar…

Izzy:- (Tomándolo de la camisa) ¡Que ni se te ocurra!

Tai:-Pero…

Tentomon:-La sola existencia de ese Digimon puede destruir todo el Digimundo y tu

quieres atacarlo. Imagina como termina esa pelea…

Tai:-Rayos…

Es ese instante, algo baja de Megidramon, una figura tapada de pies a cabeza. Por su forma de andar parecía humana. Se acerca hacia los chicos y los Digimons…

?:-Disculpen, pero ¿Podrían decirnos por favor donde podemos descansar? Es que

tuvimos un viaje muy largo.

Lotusmon:-Si… (atónita)… allí….mi posada.

?:-Muchas gracias. Vamos (Le hace señas a Megidramon, este se le acerca)

Tai:-Ahí viene esa cosa….

Wizardmon:-Eh… Querida ¿crees que ese enorme Digimon entre en el edificio? No

quiero volver a tener que reconstruirlo. Recuerda cuando ese Garudamon

quiso entrar…

Kari:-¿Va a dejar que ese Digimon entre, teniendo en cuenta lo peligroso que es?

Lotusmon:-No nos vaporizo al pasar, no es peligroso para mi… (Sonríe)

Kari:-Que mujer engreída…

Con demasiado esfuerzo y con algo de suerte, Megidramon entra a la posada junto con el extraño, seguido de todos. Una vez adentro este devela su rostro…

Tai:-¡Pero si eres un humano….!

Sakuyamon:- (Se levanta exaltada) ¡Takato!  
>Todos miraron a Sakuyamon, extrañados…<p>

Izzy:- Sakuyamon, ¿Lo conoces?

Takato:-Ruki, ¿Eres tu?

Sakuyamon:- (Con voz triste) Ella…no esta conmigo

Kari:-¿Ustedes se conocen?

Takato:-¡Es muy bueno ver una cara conocida, Renamon!

Sakuyamon:-¿Esa cosa es Guilmon? (Señala a Megidramon)

Takato: ¡Ah..! Si es el…

Tai:-¡¿ALGUIEN PODRIA ACLARARME ESTA SITUACION?

Todos miran a Tai con cara de susto…

Takato:- Perdón, debí presentarme primero… Soy Takato Matsuki, mucho gusto.

Sakuyamon mira al dragón rojo muy intrigada, como si lo analizara…

Takato:-¿Qué sucede, Renamon?

Sakuyamon:- No puedes usar la Digievolucion Matrix, ¿verdad?

Takato:-No. Desde que se cerro la puerta no puedo usar tampoco esto…

Takato saca de su bolsillo sus cartas.

Kari:-¿Esas son cartas?

Takato:-Si, con esto y el Digivice (se lo muestra) le dábamos mas poder a nuestros

Digimons.

Kari:-Ya veo…

Megidramon:-¡GRAWWWWWW!

Todos se exaltan al oír el poderoso rugido. Megidramon es envuelto por una luz y Guilmon aparece en el medio del hall de la posada.

Tai:-Cambio de forma…

Guilmon:-Es bueno poder hablar otra vez. Hola, Renamon (La saluda)

Sakuyamon devuelve una sonrisa poco amistosa.

Izzy:-Oigan ¿Qué los trajo a esta ciudad?

Takato:-Bueno… Nosotros estábamos en el bosque cerca de Ancient Valley, y unos

Digimons encapuchados comenzaron a perseguirnos…

Kari interrumpe en la conversación…

Kari:-¿Dijiste que estaban encapuchados?

Takato les describe con detalles a sus atacantes…

Tai:-Son exactamente los mismos que nos salvaron en el bosque…

Lotusmon:-Ahora que lo mencionan (Todos la observan) esos Digimons estuvieron aquí

hace dos días…

Takato:-¿Qué?

Lotusmon:-Y ahora que lo recuerdo bien, fueron ellos los otros que me pagaron con la

insignia de la Golden Guard…

Tai:-¡Eso quiere decir que hay mas sobrevivientes!

Sakuyamon:-Pero no parecen estar de buen humor para charlar…

Kari:-Entonces… ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Angemon se reincorpora y se acerca a todos

Angemon:-Lo mejor será que todos tomemos un descanso. No estamos en condiciones

de salir de viaje luego del ataque. Además, Takato debe de estar cansado

después de lo que vivió, ¿no es verdad?

Takato:-Si, la verdad estoy algo agotado…

Tai:-De acuerdo, descansemos.

Todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza…

Kari:-¿Tu te quedarás aquí, Piedmon?

Piedmon:-La verdad no lo había pensado…

Izzy:-Es lo menos que podemos hacer para pagarte que nos hayas ayudado…

Piedmon:-Gracias, no fue nada…

Lotusmon:-De acuerdo, los llevaré a sus habitaciones, si pudieran seguirme por favor…

Todos parten detrás de Lotusmon hacia las habitaciones. Mientras tanto, en la noche de un bosque cercano a Ancient Valley…

BKWarGreymon:-¡Muévete niño! ¡Quiero llegar al Bug Hole antes del amanecer!

Impmon:-¡Estoy muy cansado, además tu caminas demasiado rápido!

En ese instante BlackWarGreymon se detuvo repentinamente en el lugar y el pequeño Impmon se estrella contra el…

Impmon:-¡Awww…! Gracias por detenerte a esperarme.

BKWarGreymon:-No lo hice para esperarte…

Se da vuelta y observa todo el follaje del bosque…

Impmon:-¿Qué pasa?

BKWarGreymon:-Cállate, niño…

Solo se podía oír al viento soplar y mover las hojas de los árboles de alrededor…BKWarGreymon solo se da vuelta y sigue avanzando…

BKWarGreymon:-¿Por que nos sigues, enana?

Impmon:-¿A quien le hablas, BlackWarGreymon?

El pequeño se da vuelta para ver quien estaba tras ellos… pero de la oscuridad del bosque aparecieron dos ojos grandes y brillantes…

Impmon:-¡AHHHH, UN MONSTRUO, CORRE!

De los arbustos aparece Gatomon…

Impmon:-¡Eras tu!

BKWarGreymon:-Creo que ya te pague lo que comimos en tu restaurante así que no te

debo nada, a menos que estés buscando problemas.

Gatomon:-Yo…que…quería…

Las palabras de Gatomon se ven interrumpidas por una gran sombra oscura que emerge de las profundidades del bosque…

BKWarGreymon:-Entonces yo no me equivocaba… olía a basura por aquí…

Impmon se cubre tras BKWarGreymon…

Gatomon:-Pero si es….

BKWarGreymon:-¡Oye enana! ¡Ven aquí si quieres vivir!

Gatomon:-Es el D-Master…

Gatomon corre hacia BKWarGreymon…

BKWarGreymon:-¿Con que así te llamas ahora, eh?

D-Master saca una espada brillante que desprende grandes cantidades de energía…

BKWarGreymon:-OK, niños. Los quiero detrás de mi, ¿Me oyeron?

Los dos pequeños Digimons se refugiaron detrás de el.

BKWarGreymon:-Ahora dime… ¿Por qué tengo el gran honor de verte aquí?

D-Master:-Tu deberías estar pudriéndote en el infierno, no aquí gozando de lo que le

robaste a los otros.

BKWarGreymon:-Hmph…

D-Master:-Tu no debes vivir, es un pecado para ti seguir con vida…

BKWarGreymon:-Veo que el cambio de nombre te afecto bastante…(Se pone en

guardia)

El D-Master lanza un ataque con su espada, BKWarGreymon lo traba con su espada, pero la potencia de este, hace una gran onda expansiva…

BKWarGreymon:-¡No se queden ahí parados y cúbranse, tontos!

Gatomon y Impmon se esconden rápidamente en el bosque…

D-Master:-Además ahora raptas pequeños Digimons eh?

BKWarGreymon:-Sigue viviendo en el pasado…

D-Master:-No, solo vengo a terminar tu presente…

Destraba su espada y reinicia el ataque. BKWarGreymon esquiva los ataques y salta hacia atrás…

BKWarGreymon:-Gastas tu tiempo conmigo…

D-Master:-Voy a librar al Digimundo de tu asquerosa presencia…

BKWarGreymon:-Sabes, tengo cuentas que saldar aun como para irme de aquí.

D-Master:-¿Cuentas que saldar? ¿No saldaste muchas ya en el ataque a File City?

La mirada de BlackWarGreymon se convirtió en una de odio puro…

BKWarGreymon:-¿Estas insinuando que fue por mi culpa que atacaran File City esas

estupidas maquinas?

D-Master:-Tenias razones suficientes para que la ciudad fuera destruida…

BKWarGreymon:-¡Silencio, escoria! ¡Terra Destroyer!

El D-Master salta a un lado para esquivar la esfera de energía, BlackWarGreymon se lanza al ataque. Ambos se trenzan en una feroz batalla…

BlackWarGreymon salta sobre el D-Master, pero este lo evade. Una de los Dramon Killers de BlackWarGreymon se entierra en el suelo formando una gran grieta…

BKWarGreymon:-Rayos, atorado….

D-Master:-¿Qué no puedes salir?...

BKWarGreymon:-Hehehe…. Tal vez no me creas… pero yo no tuve nada que ver en

ese ataque…

D-Master se queda observando a BlackWarGreymon. Desde el bosque Gatomon e Impmon observaban la situación.

Gatomon:-¡Hay que ayudarlo, lo va a matar!

Impmon:-No podemos hacer nada. Si el no puede vencerlo, nosotros menos…

Gatomon:-Rayos…

BKWarGreymon:-Tenia a mucha gente que estimaba y quería en la ciudad. Cuando el

ataque comenzó, tenia una gran impotencia por no poder hacer nada

para intentar salvarlos. Estuve días después del ataque, revisando

escombros, moviendo rocas y metal retorcido para ver si encontraba

sobrevivientes. ¿Sabes lo que encontré? Muertos, por aquí, por allá,

por todos lados y ninguna señal de mis seres queridos…(se queda en

silencio). Solo pude salvar a aquel niño… No sabes nada de lo que

sufrí…

D-Master:-Eso no te perdona de tus pecados anteriores (levanta su espada)….

BKWarGreymon:-Hehehe…. Lo sabia, pero yo si se quienes fueron lo que esta detrás

del ataque y van por mas aun. Luego de ellos, sigue tu en mi lista así

que no lo olvides, idiota.

D-Master lanza su espada contra BlackWarGreymon, pero este destraba su garra del suelo. Ambas impactan creando una poderosa luz que enceguece a todo lo que había en el bosque…

BKWarGreymon:-¡AGH!

La poderosa luz sigue brillando…Al poder abrir los ojos

BKWarGreymon:-¡Cobarde! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! (Golpea el suelo)

D-Master habla en la mente de BlackWarGreymon…

D-Master:-Tienes un espíritu inquebrantable, pero eso hará que caigas y yo terminare de

Tirarte…

BKWarGreymon:-Maldito… ¡MALDITO!

En ese momento…

Sakuyamon:-¡Maldito!

Kari:-Oye, Sakuyamon…

La Digimon amarilla se despierta exaltada…

Sakuyamon:-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa?

Kari:-Estabas gritando, pareciera como si estuvieras peleando con alguien…

Sakuyamon:-Yo…solo…necesito aire…

Se levanta de su cama y sale de la habitación hacia un balcón. Era una noche despejada, podian verse las estrellas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Sakuyamon:-No puede ser…

Takato:-¿Sucede algo, Sakuyamon?

El joven tamer se apoyaba en la baranda, al lado de ella.

Sakuyamon:-¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

Takato:-Debería preguntarte lo mismo ¿no?

Sakuyamon:- De acuerdo, puedes hacerme compañía si quieres…

Takato:-¿Por qué Ruki no esta contigo?

Sakuyamon mira a Takato muy seriamente, este se asusto bastante.  
>Takato:-Pe…perdón…no quería…que<p>

Sakuyamon:-Ella quería estar conmigo… Pero esos humanos… la atacaron al momento

de entrar al Digimundo y parece que la arrestaron junto con otros chicos

mas. Intenté salvarla y traerla conmigo, pero me hirieron demasiado.

Casi muero en la entrada al Digimundo pero, el me salvo…

Takato:-¿Quién?

Sakuyamon contemplaba las estrellas, estaba sumergida en ellas…

Takato:-¿Sakuyamon?

Sakuyamon:-Ruki… Prometo que te salvaré…

Takato solo observaba a Sakuyamon, con muchísima intriga. No tenia idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sakuyamon…

Kari:-¿Están bien?

La voz de Kari hizo volver a Sakuyamon en si…

Sakuyamon:-Si…estoy mejor…volveré a mi cama. Deberían hacer lo mismo ustedes

dos…

Ambos asienten con la cabeza y se dirigen hacia adentro… A la mañana

Tai:-¡WAAAAAAA! ¡Que rica siesta!

Kari:-¿Siesta? ¡Dormiste dos días!

Tai:-¿Qué?

Agumon:-No sabia que alguien podía dormir tanto…

Tai:-¿Cómo que dos días?

Angemon:-Dejen de molestarlo, no es cierto Tai…

Agumon:-Aguafiestas…

Angemon:-¿Qué?

Agumon:-Nada…. (Sale corriendo)

Todos estaban en el lobby de la posada desayunando. Piedmon estaba entreteniendo a los chicos con trucos, Guilmon y Tentomon estaban comiendo y Sakuyamon estaba mirando por una de las ventanas, alejada del resto…

Tai:-Buen día, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

Lotusmon aparece con un gran plato…

Tai:-¡Bien!... ¿Pero que?

La expresión de Tai cambia para peor. El plato estaba lleno de brócoli…

Tai:-No puede ser…

Kari:-¿Qué sucede, hermano?

Tai:-Esto… es… brócoli…

Lotusmon:-¿Y que con eso, no te gusta?

Tai:-Mi madre quería que comiera brócoli hasta con el helado… por eso lo odio…

Wizardmon:-Es un lastima, porque es lo único que mi Lotusmon querida saber

preparar…

Tai:-…

Kari:-¿No vas a comer?

Sakuyamon:-Si no vas a comer, prepárate para irnos.

Tai:-Vamos… (mirando con asco el brócoli)

Todos prepararon sus cosas para salir de la posada…

Kari:-Gracias por la atención y por tratar nuestras heridas…

Lotusmon:-No fue nada, y díganle a sus amigos de nuestra posada…

Wizardmon:-Adiós y buen viaje…

Todos voltean para saludarlos y continúan su partida…

Kari:-¿Hacia donde vamos?

Tai:-A Ancient Valley…

Sakuyamon:-¡Ni lo sueñes!

Todos miraron a Sakuyamon, con algo de miedo…

Angemon:-¿Por qué no debemos ir allí?

Sakuyamon se vio acorralada por esa pregunta…

Izzy:-¿Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho, Sakuyamon?

Sakuyamon:-¿Yo?...Eh…es solo por…Es muy peligroso.

Kari:-¿Estas ocultando algo?

Sakuyamon:-¡No!

Tai:-Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres que vayamos a Ancient Valley?

Sakuyamon:-¡Ya te lo dije es peligroso!

Angemon:-Pero no sabremos si Matt o T.K esta allí. Debemos ir a averiguar.

Tai:-Además, recuerda que somos de la Golden Guard…

Sakuyamon:-Soy de la Golden Guard… De acuerdo iremos (Espero que no lo

encontremos)

Piedmon:- De acuerdo los acompañaré hasta allí y nos separaremos en el Bug Hole…

Tai:-¿Qué es eso?

Piedmon:-El Bug Hole es una….

Tai:-¡ABAJO TODOS!

Todos instintivamente se tiran al suelo y una esfera de energía les pasa por encima…

Kari:-¡Miren! ¡Allí arriba, el los árboles!

Izzy:-¡Pero si son…!

Takato:-¡Demonios, nos siguieron hasta aquí!

Las dos figuras encapuchadas estaban paradas sobre la copa de los árboles. Ambas bajan delante de todos y la de la voz femenina y dulce habla primero…

?:-Hola otra vez, espero que no interfieran en nuestro trabajo ¿Si? (Señala a Takato

y a Guilmon)

Takato:-¡Malditos! ¿Qué es lo que buscan de mi?

?:-Cazar al legendario Megidramon, jo.

Tai:-Así que eso es lo que buscan ¿eh? No se los permitiré. ¡Agumon!

Kari:-¡Ninguno de nosotros lo permitirá…! ¡Vamos, Angemon!

Izzy:-¡Tentomon, prepárate!

Piedmon:-¿No podemos solo hablar….?

Las palabras de Piedmon se vieron interrumpidas por una ráfaga de energía de la figura mas grande. La figura de la voz femenina aplaudía…

?:-¡Eso te merecías por acosarme!

Sakuyamon:-¿Con que tus amigos, eh?

?:-Bien, no nos dejaran hacer nuestro trabajo ¿no?, bueno…

Ambas figuras se lanzan al ataque, directamente sobre Takato y Guilmon…

Tai:-¡Agumon, ahora!

Kari:-¡Angemon, ataca!

Izzy:-¡Tentomon, ahora de actuar!

Takato:-¡Vamos, Guilmon! ¡No dejes que te derroten!

Agumon, Tentomon y Guilmon digievolucionan… MetalGreymon, MegaKabuterimon y Megidramon salen de la luz …

MetalGreymon:-¡Giga Blaster!

MegaKabuterimon:-¡Horn Buster!

Megidramon:-¡Megido Flame!

Angemon:-¡Heaven´s Knuckle!

Todos los ataques eran dirigidos hacia la figura más grande, pero esta los desvía todos con un par de movimientos…

MetalGreymon:-¡Imposible!

Tai:-¡Sigue atacándolo, MetalGreymon!

MegaKabuterimon:-¡No creo que le hayamos hecho algún daño!

Izzy:-¡Es muy poderoso!

Sakuyamon:-¡Ataquen al otro, yo me encargo de este!

La Digimon amarilla se paró delante de todos, mirando a la gran figura oscura…

Angemon:-Pero, Sakuyamon, no podrás tu…

Sakuyamon:-¡Solo lárguense!

Todos solo miraron a Sakuyamon…

Tai:-MetalGreymon, ayúdala.

Sakuyamon:-¡No necesito ayuda!

MetalGreymon solo se paro junto a ella. Mientras tanto Piedmon luchaba con la otra figura…

Piedmon:-¡Rayos, es muy rápida!

?:-¿Impresionado? Y eso que lo mejor aun no empezó…

Piedmon:-¿Qué?

Al decir esto, Piedmon es consumido por una ráfaga de disparos de energía que lo lanzan contra unos árboles…

Kari:-¡Piedmon!

Takato:-¡Megidramon, atácala!

Megidramon:-¡GRAWWWWWW!

La poderosa llamarada de Megidramon consume a la Digimon encapuchada, pero solo logra quemar parte de su vestimenta, develando su rostro…

Izzy:-Pero si es una…

Lillymon:-¡Quemaron mi ropa! ¡Van a pagarla muy caro!

Lillymon toca su espalda como si estuviera buscando algo…

Lillymon:-¡Menos mal que no quemaron mi sombrero!

Les muestra el sombrero y les dispara con su cañón…

Takato:-¡Cuidado Megidramon!

El tamer se lanza a proteger a su Digimon…

Kari:-¡Takato, no!

Ella se lanza sobre el apartándolo a un lado, cuando los disparos de Lillymon hacen impacto sobre Megidramon…

Kari:-¿Estas loco?

Takato:-¡Megidramon!

Lillymon:-¡Eso se merece por quemar mi atuendo!

Pero del humo de los ataques emerge Megidramon embistiendo a Lillymon de tal modo que esta cae al suelo.

Lillymon:-¡Awwww…! ¡Eres descortés!

Megidramon se lanza en picada sobre la indefensa Lillymon, enterrándola en el suelo, varios metros. Solo sale volando el sombrero que cae justo delante de Kari…

Kari:-Creo que se acabo, ¿Eh?...

Izzy:-¡Kari, Takato! ¿Se encuentran bi…?

Kari:-Si, estamos bien. ¿Qué te sucede?

Izzy solo estaba paralizado observando ese sombrero… En ese instante, Megidramon salía volando del agujero del suelo, a base de cañonazos…

Takato:-¡Megidramon!

Kari:-¡Angemon, ayúdalo!

Angemon:-¡Heaven´s Knuckle!

Lillymon:-¡Ah, no estorbes! ¡Flower Cannon!

Los dos rayos impactan creando una gran explosión. A eso Lillymon aprovecha para atacar a Angemon…

Kari:-¡Angemon, no!

Izzy:-Ese sombrero…

Takato:-¿Qué te pasa Izzy? ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

Lillymon arrastra a Angemon hasta un árbol y le apunta con su cañón …

Lillymon:-No quería hacer esto, niño lindo, pero me obligaste. ¡Flower Canno….!

Una gran figura se la lleva arrastrándola por la fuerza…

MegaKabuterimon:-¡A ver si puedes conmigo!

Lillymon:-¡No serás problema, insectote!

Izzy toma el sombrero del suelo y se lo muestra a Kari…

Kari:-¿Y esto que es?

Izzy:- Este sombrero es de…

Lillymon dispara sobre la cabeza de MegaKabuterimon y este comienza a sufrir los errores de información…

Kari:-¡¿De quien?

Lillymon:-¡Vete al demonio!

Izzy:-Es de Mimi…

Una gran explosión se siente en el fondo del bosque, Sakuyamon y MetalGreymon caen delante de Kari e Izzy y este último empieza a sufrir el error de información.

Kari:-¡MetalGreymon! ¡Izzy! ¿que le sucede?

Pero Izzy solo observaba el sombrero, mientras Lillymon atacaba a Angemon y a Megidramon con una fuerza increíble…

Angemon:-¡Rayos! Además de rápida es fuerte…

Lillymon:-¡Gracias por el cumplido! ¡Flower Cannon!

Megidramon:-¡Megido Flame!

Ambos poderes colisionan haciendo explosión, cubriendo todo el lugar de humo…

Lillymon:-*Cof* *Cof* ¡Estoy sucia!

Izzy:-¡Lillymon, escúchame!

Lillymon:-¿Qué quieres tu? ¿Acaso no ves que estoy limpiando el suelo con este ángel?

Izzy:-¡Nosotros somos tus amigos! ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

Kari y Takato miran a Izzy extrañados. En eso Tai aparece corriendo desde el bosque…

Tai:-¡MetalGreymon! ¡Arriba, ahí viene!

Kari:-¿Izzy, estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?

Izzy:-¿Recuerdas a Mimi, verdad?

Lillymon quedo impactada después de escuchar ese nombre…

Izzy:-¡Somos nosotros, tus amigos!

Lillymon los observa detenidamente a todos.

Kari:-¿Acaso ella es la Palmon de Mimi?

Tai:-¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Lillymon:-Izzy… ¡Awwwwww…!

Los pensamientos de Lillymon se vieron interrumpidos por el avance destructor de Megidramon…

Izzy:-¡Nooooooo!

Pero la otra figura aparece y ataca a Megidramon haciendo que vuelva a transformarse en Guilmon…

Takato:-¡Guilmon! (Corre a asistirlo)

Tai:-¡Oye tu! ¿Quién te crees?

La figura voltea hacia Tai y lo mira fijo con sus ojos rojos…

Tai:-¡Ay, rayos!

Kari:-¡Angemon!

Angemon:-¡Corran, yo lo detendré!

Izzy:-¡No lo hagas!

Angemon se lanza sobre la figura pero es derrotado en un solo movimiento…

Kari:-¡Angemon, no!

Lillymon:-¡Detente!

La figura miró a Lillymon como esperando respuesta a su acto…

Lillymon:-¡Son mis amigos! ¡No te dejaré que los dañes!

Sakuyamon:-¡Izuna!

Los zorros fantasma salen al ataque de la figura oscura…

Lillymon:-¡No podrá derrotarlo! ¡El era un Golden Guard!

Tai:-¿Qué?

La figura esquiva los zorros y se lanza contra Sakuyamon, esta esquiva los ataques de la figura y contraataca…

Kari:-¿Cómo que era un Golden Guard?

Lillymon:-Eso es lo que el me dijo…

Tai:-No puede ser…. Pero ¿Quién rayos es?

Piedmon:-¡Triumph Swords!

Las espadas salen disparadas hacia la figura y lograr impactarla pero solo le remueven la capucha y develan su verdadera cara...

Tai:-¡Es imposible!

Kari:-¡No puedes ser tu!

Sakuyamon:-No…

El otro Digimon le asesta un golpe y la manda al suelo. WarGreymon comienza a descender hasta pararse delante de todos, siempre mirando a Takato y a Guilmon.

WarGreymon:-Voy a decirles algo, están interfiriendo en mi trabajo así que salgan del

medio o absténganse a las consecuencias…

Tai:-¿Esa es tu forma de decir "hola muchachos, estuve preocupado por ustedes"?

WarGreymon lo apunta con una de sus Dramon Killers al cuello de Tai…

Tai:-¿Qué haces, estas demente?

Agumon:-¡Oye…De…deja..a…Tai!

WarGreymon:-Escucha idiota, si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino, no seré tan bueno,

ahora voy a terminar mi trabajo…(Enfila hacia Guilmon)

Lillymon:-¡Alto!

Se interpone en el camino de WarGreymon…

WarGreymon:-Sal de en medio…

Lillymon:-No te dejaré que les hagas daño, si ellos están aquí es por que algo esta

pasando…

WarGreymon solo mira a Guilmon y a Takato…

Tai:-No puede ser que solo intentes destruirlo, el viene con nosotros, no te lo

permitiremos.

WarGreymon:-Escucha niño, aquí solo te salvas ganándote la vida, así que , o me dejas

ganarme la vida con mi trabajo, o me llevo la tuya como

compensación…

Kari se acerca a WarGreymon…

Izzy:-¡Oye! ¿que estas….?

Kari:-Se que todavía estas dolido por lo de File City, pero no fue tu culpa. Yo también quedé muy golpeada después de lo de Angewomon, pero me mantuve en pie gracias al apoyo de mis amigos…

WarGreymon:-Pero tu no tenías la obligación de salvarlos…

Tai:-Oye… todos sufrimos esas perdidas, pero seguimos adelante…

WarGreymon:-Yo… nunca pude continuar… no quise continuar…

Kari:-Solo… ven con nosotros… estarás mejor si vienes con nosotros

WarGreymon observa a Lillymon, y luego a los chicos…

Lillymon:-¿Qué sucede, WarGreymon?

WarGreymon:-¿Cuál de ellos fue tu compañero?

Lillymon:-Ella…

Todos miraron a Lillymon con intriga, pero…

WarGreymon:-Ya veo…Solo, los acompañaré hasta el Bug Hole

Tai mira sorprendido a WarGreymon…

Kari:-¿Cómo sabias que iríamos allí?

WarGreymon:-Es la única posada en kilómetros, y tengo asuntos pendientes allí… ¿Te iras con ellos, Lillymon?

Lillymon:- Lamentablemente no tengo opción. Si los Digidestinados se están reuniendo, debo estar con ellos…

WarGreymon:-Hehehe…Pasamos buen tiempo juntos (Despega repentinamente) Pero, si es así mejor obviar la despedida.

Tai:-¡WarGreymon! ¿que piensas hacer?

Kari:-¡Pensé que habías recapacitado!

WarGreymon:-Estar con ustedes solo aviva mi sufrimiento, será mejor que vaya por mi parte. Además, ella irá con ustedes. No me necesitan

Tai:-¡Oye aguarda!

Lillymon:-¡Puedes estar seguro que cuidaré de ellos!

WarGreymon saluda y sale volando a gran velocidad de allí

Tai:-¡Es un maldito!

Izzy:-Tai…

Kari:-Hermano, debes entender que se siente culpable de la muerte de Angewomon y los demás…

Angemon:-Por eso ella no esta aquí, ¿verdad?

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Kari y Angemon solo cambiaron miradas. El Ángel solo tendió sus rodillas en el suelo y golpeo el suelo…

Tai:-No se pudo hacer nada, lo siento por no haberte dicho nada.

Sakuyamon:-Esto se pone peor…

Izzy:-¿Por qué lo dices?

Sakuyamon:-Si BlackWarGreymon esta vivo, lo mas probable es que nos este buscando

a todos…

Tai:-Pero, ya contamos con WarGreymon…

Sakuyamon:-¿Quién crees que sea peor de los dos en este momento?

Tai:-…

Kari:-No podemos abandonar a WarGreymon en este momento, hay que ir con el…

Lillymon:-Si algo aprendí estando de viaje con el, fue que él no se detendrá ante ningún

obstáculo y….

Sakuyamon:-Si nos metemos en su camino seremos ese obstáculo…

En ese instante, una tremenda luz descendió desde el cielo, todos se quedaron atónitos viendo ese resplandeciente halo de luz…

Tai:-Alguien dígame que no estoy soñando y también vio eso

Izzy:-Todos lo vimos, Tai…

Kari:-¿Qué habrá sido?

Piedmon:-No lo sé, pero no es normal que esas cosas pasen aquí…

Lillymon:-Mejor nos movemos al Bug Hole… Antes que algo suceda…

Sakuyamon:-Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Tai e Izzy tomaron a sus Digimon y todos comenzaron el viaje hacia el Ancient Valley, pero no sabían que alguien, había llegado al Digimundo…


	4. The Brothers

Capítulo 4: The Brothers

El halo de luz que descendió sobre el Digimundo se pudo observar de todas direcciones.

Dukemon y Dynasmon se dirigían al lugar de la caída, un espeso bosque cerca de una playa…

Dynasmon:-No fue muy lejos de aquí…

Dukemon:-Eso no fue un Digimon, dalo por hecho…

Dynasmon:-Solo espero que no quiera aplastarnos…

Al llegar se encontraron con algo que los sorprendió a ambos…

Dukemon:-Esos son…

Dynasmon:-Humanos, me pregunto como llegaron hasta allí

Ambos bajan para ver que fue lo que sucedió, los dos humanos yacían en el suelo…

Dukemon los inspecciona, cuando uno de ellos se despierta exaltado y retrocede…

?:-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Hermano! ¿Qué le hicieron?

Dukemon:-Calma, humano. No les haremos daño.

Dynasmon:-¿Qué les sucedió?

?:-Lo ultimo que recuerdo, fue un mensaje y luego esa luz nos absorbió y caímos

aquí…

El otro muchacho se despierta y se exalta al igual que el primero…

?:-¿Qué rayos…? ¡Takeru, cuidado!

Dynasmon:-Otro mas que se asusta…

Dukemon:-Calma, no pasa nada, están a salvo…

T.K:-Oye, hermano, ¿esto es…?

Matt:-No parece un parque de los que están cerca de nuestra casa… así que supongo

que lo es…

Los dos miraban hacia todas direcciones, como si buscaran algo…

T.K:-¿Crees que no les hallan llegado las señales a sus Digivices?

Matt:-Eso debe ser lo mas probable…

Saca el pequeño aparato de su bolsillo y lo observa…

Matt:-No da ninguna respuesta. Rayos, debemos estar muy lejos de ellos.

Dukemon:-Perdón que Dukemon interrumpa, pero ¿quienes son ustedes?

Unos movimientos en unos arbustos cercanos alertaron a todos…

Dynasmon:-Tengan cuidado…

Dukemon preparaba su escudo y su lanza, pero de los arbustos salta Gabumon, bastante herido…

Matt:-¡Gabumon! ¿Qué te sucedió?

Gabumon:-¡Ahí vienen! ¡Son demasiados! ¡Viene por nosotros!

T.K:-¿Quiénes?

Ni bien T.K termina su pregunta, un ejercito de Hi-Andromons salta al ataque, rodeando a los chicos y a los Digimons…

Dynasmon:-Rodeados…

Dukemon:-¡Dukemon los derrotara, maquinas malvadas!

Matt:-Gabumon, ¿Crees poder pelear?

Gabumon:-¡Cuenta conmigo!

Gabumon digievoluciona a WereGarurumon pero comienza a sufrir errores de información y pone una rodilla en el suelo…

Matt:-¡WereGarurumon! ¿Qué sucede, maldita sea?

WereGarurumon:-¡Ray….os!

El gran lobo solo temblaba en el suelo…

T.K:-¿Pero que le pasa?

Dynasmon:-Ya había visto eso antes…

Dukemon:-¡Ahí vienen!

Los Hi-Andromon se lanza sobre los Digimons. Matt y los otros eran superados en numero por mucho…

Dukemon:-¡Final Elysian!

El rayo impacta en varios, mandándolos a volar, pero la horda seguía su marcha hacia Dukemon…

Dynasmon:-¡ Dragon´s Roar!

La explosión cubre el campo de batalla…

Matt:-¡T.K! ¿Dónde estas? ¡T.K!

WereGarurumon:-¡Matt, abajo!

El Digimon se lanza en ayuda de su compañero, WereGarurumon tacklea a Matt, el Atomic Ray pasa a un lado y explota a lo lejos

Matt:-¡Rayos, son muy poderosos!

WereGarurumon:-Matt, ya no puedo moverme…

Dynasmon:-¡Huyan de aquí! ¡Nosotros los alcanzaremos luego!

T.K:-¡Hermano! ¡Por aquí!

Dukemon:-¡Ve con el, Dukemon te promete que se reunirá con ustedes!

Matt:-Gracias. ¡WereGarurumon, vamos!

WereGarurumon se pone de pie pero se convierte en Gabumon al instante.

Gabumon:-Matt, lo siento.

Matt:-No importa amigo…

T.K:-¡Rápido, por aquí!

Ambos corren hacia el bosque seguidos de Gabumon, los Hi-Andromon intentan seguirlos pero Dukemon se interpone en su camino…

Dukemon:-¡Final Elysian!

Otra explosión sacude el bosque, grandes cantidades de humo y escombros vuelan por los cielos…

WarGreymon:-¿Qué demonios…? Primero el halo de luz y ahora esto… Va a ser mejor

que vaya a Bug Hole deprisa…

En otro lugar del bosque…

Tai:-¿Otra explosión?

Izzy:-No se detengan.

En ese momento el Digivice de Kari emitía señales extrañas…

Angemon:-Kari, tu Digivice…

Kari:-¿Eh…? ¿Qué significan esas marcas?

Sakuyamon:-¿Qué sucede?

Tai:-Vamos, no se detengan…

Kari solo observaba las señales raras de su Digivice, estas formaban una especie de símbolo que no era muy claro…

Tai:-¡Kari, deprisa!

Kari:-¿Eh…? ¡Si ya voy!

Una nueva explosión sacude el bosque y una gran columna de humo vuelve a nacer…

Dukemon:-¡Son interminables!

Dynasmon:- [No quiero tener que hacer eso…] ¡Sigue atacándolos!

Los Hi-Andromons parecían interminables pero, una gran cruz de energía elimina a todos las maquinas y destruye parte de la lanza de Dukemon…

Dynasmon:-¿Qué demonios…?

Dukemon:-No puede ser…

Ambos miraron en la dirección de donde vino ese ataque y se encuentran con una figura completamente blanca…

Dynasmon:-No me digas que es el…

Dukemon:-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¡Tu deberías estar encerrado!

La figura solo sonríe y los apunta con una de sus manos…

Dynasmon:-Va a hacerlo…

Dukemon:-No lo creo… ¡No se lo permitiré!

Una luz envuelve a Dukemon, este digievoluciona en su Crimson Mode, pero la figura blanca vuelve a lanzar sus cruces de energía. Dynasmon hace un movimiento, como si fuera a utilizar algo pero una gran explosión los consume. El área completa se transforma en un enorme cráter…

Matt:-Oye, ¿Sentiste eso?

T.K:-¿Crees que esos Digimons estén…?

Matt:-Lo mejor será seguir corriendo…

Continuaron su camino a través del bosque hasta caída la noche…

Matt:-T.K, solo un poco mas, puedo ver algunas luces allí delante…

T.K:-No creo que Gabumon pueda continuar.

Gabumon:-No se preocupen yo estoy…

El Digimon cae al suelo exhausto por la caminata y la batalla…

Matt:-¡Gabumon!

T.K:-Será mejor que levantemos campamento aquí… Iré por leña.

Gabumon:-Matt…

Matt solo miraba a Gabumon a los ojos y sonreía, mientras T.K salía hacia el bosque.

La leña ardía en la fogata, Gabumon estaba durmiendo a un lado de esta mientras los chicos estaban sentados alrededor de ella, observando las llamas…

T.K:-Oye, ¿Crees que los demás ya se hayan reunido?

Matt:-Lo mas seguro es que Tai ya los haya reunido, el es el que siempre se encarga de

eso, pero (Mira a Gabumon) espero que no les suceda lo mismo que a nosotros.

T.K:-Debemos estar lejos de ellos (Mirando su Digivice) esto sigue sin registrar

ninguna señal, ¿Habrán entrado al Digimundo o tal vez los atraparon?

Matt:-Conociendo a los chicos, deben haber entrado cuando comenzó el problema…

Un sonido desde los árboles los sorprende a ambos…

Matt:-¿Quién anda ahí?

De los árboles aparece Dynasmon llevando a Dukemon en brazos, ambos muy dañados…

T.K:-Oigan, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están bien? (Se levanta para ayudarlos)

Dynasmon:-Estamos bien no hace falta…

Matt:-Pero mira esas heridas, debes descansar…

Dynasmon:-¡No! ¡Solo dejen de molestar..!

Este sucumbe ante las heridas y cae al suelo junto con Dukemon…

Matt:-No puedes continuar en ese estado, debes descansar…

Dynasmon:-¡Solo…ocúpense…de….el!

T.K:-Espero que no tengas pensado volver…

Dynasmon saca una roca extraña y la pone en su mano….

Matt:-¿Qué estas tramando?

Dynasmon:-Solo…sáquenlo…de…aquí…

Una luz envuelve a Dynasmon y el suelo comienza a temblar…

Matt:-¿Qué rayos….?

T.K:-¡Hermano, salgamos de aquí!

Dynasmon:-¡Solo sálvenlo! ¡Yo estaré bien!

Matt:- (Levanta a Dukemon y lo apoya en su hombro) ¡T.K, toma a Gabumon y

vámonos de aquí!

T.K:- (Tomando a Gabumon) ¿Estarás bien?

Dynasmon se acerca a T.K y el Digivice reacciona de manera salvaje…

T.K:-¿Qué pasa con el Digivice?

Dynasmon:-Nos veremos pronto, poseedor de la esperanza…

Toma vuelo a una velocidad increíble y desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche…

Matt:-¡T.K, rápido, vamos!

T.K:-¡Si!

Los dos salen de allí en dirección a las luces que Matt había divisado a la distancia. Ya era de mañana y los dos muchachos se encontraban el la puerta de Archive Town, una ciudad fuerte, había sido construida en los tiempos de la guerra contra los humanos pero ahora servia de refugio para los Digimons desamparados y para los que llegaban heridos o hambrientos. En las puertas había guardias, unos Digimons enormes con espadas y escudos que solo estaban ahí parados, no hacían movimiento alguno…

Matt:-¿Tu que crees? ¿Vamos o buscamos otra entrada?

T.K:-Creo que será mejor ir a ver si podemos pasar, no creo que estemos en condiciones

de una batalla (señala a Gabumon y a Dukemon)

Matt:-Esta bien, vamos.

Toman a los Digimons inconscientes, y se dirigen a la puerta. Al ser vistos, los dos Digimons que estaban parados allí se adelantan hacia ellos…

Knightmon:-¿Humanos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Matt:-Este…Nosotros…Necesitamos algo de asistencia aquí…Verá ellos (Señala a

Gabumon y a Dukemon)

Los dos Knightmon se miran uno a otro al ver a Dukemon…

Knightmon 1:-¿Es…es….Dukemon?

Knightmon 2:-Es …es…el…..

T.K:- (Susurrándole a Matt en el oído) Creo que debimos haber buscado otra entrada…

Los dos Digimons entraron rápidamente en la ciudad, llevándose a Dukemon y dejando la puerta abierta…

Matt:- (O.O)…

T.K:- (O.O)…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato delante de la puerta abierta delante de ellos…

Matt:-… ¿Crees que… deberíamos….entrar?

T.K:-Yo…creo…que si.

Al entrar a la ciudad, se encuentra con una gran plaza como nunca habían visto en el mundo real, casa totalmente coloridas y de extrañas formas, los Digimons caminaban alegres y eran de tipos variados, todos convivían en armonía…

Matt:-No…recuerdo que esta ciudad estuviera la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí…

T.K:-Esto es increíble…

Darkdramon:-Ustedes no son de por aquí ¿verdad?

Matt:- De hecho, no.

T.K:-Igual solo estamos de paso…

Darkdramon:-Ya veo… Entonces deberían ir a ver a la guardiana de la ciudad, tal vez

pueda ayudarlos.

Matt:-¿Eh…? Gracias por el consejo, pero ¿Dónde podemos ir a verla?

Darkdramon:-Ese edificio…

Señala un edificio, con la forma de una X inclinada…

Matt:-Muchas gra…

T.K:-¿Dónde fue?

Matt:-No importa, primero tenemos que curar a Gabumon…

Caminan hacía el centro de la ciudad…Mientras tanto en un callejón oscuro y aislado…

Darkdramon:-Todo esta en posición, solo falta que comience la diversión, hehehehe.

Voz Espectral:-Bien, LK ya debe estar por llegar con la caballería…

Darkdramon:-Además, Dukemon esta aquí, podremos sacarlo del medio a el también,

mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Voz Espectral:-Eso es mucho mejor, ¿Cómo va el avance de Machinedramon?

Darkdramon:-Sus unidades ya están preparadas para invadir Port Domain, así que eso

ya esta resuelto

Voz Espectral:-Esto esta tomando forma, sigue informándome al respecto, Darkdramon.

Darkdramon:-Si, señor…

El centro de la ciudad, un lugar infestado de Digimons que iban de un lado a otro, Matt y T.K buscaban un lugar para poder asistir a Gabumon…

T.K:-¿Ves algún lugar donde podamos curarlo?

Matt:-Ningún lugar parece una posada o un hospital, lo mejor será pedir indicaciones…

Se acercan a una figura completamente tapada…

T.K:-Disculpe, de casualidad no sabe ¿Dónde hay un lugar para poder asistirlo a el?

La figura se da vuelta y señala una pequeña casa a un costado del centro…

T.K:-Gracias.

Cuando T.K y Matt se estaban yendo de allí…

?:-Será mejor que se alejen de ese tipo si quieren seguir con vida…

T.K:-¿Qué…?

Pero al voltearse, la figura ya no estaba…

T.K:-¿Pero si estaba aquí hace un momento…?

Matt:-¡T.K! ¿Qué sucede?

T.K:-Nada…Ahí voy

La casa se veía pequeña al lado de todos los demás, pero era una casa grande, de dos pisos, y era la única que tenia un aspecto "humano". Una vez dentro, se encontraron en un lobby amplio adornado con algunas pinturas de Digimons. T.K se detiene delante de una…

T.K:-Mira esto, no sabia que los Digimon también pintaban…

Matt:-Definitivamente, este lugar no es el mismo que nosotros conocíamos

Siguen mirando las pinturas, hasta que llegan a una de un Digimon conocido…

Matt:-Esta es muy buena, es Nefertimon.

T.K:-…

Matt:-Oye, ¿estas bien?

T.K:-Kari…

Matt:-¡T.K!

T.K:-¿Eh….? No…No es nada…

Matt:-Es que te ves preocupado por algo…

En ese momento, una LadyDevimon y un Agunimon salen discutiendo de un cuarto…

Agunimon:-¡Oye, no fue mi culpa! ¡Tu te metiste en medio!

LadyDevimon:-¡Y eso te da derecho a prenderme fuego! (Toda quemada)

Agunimon:-¡Ya dije que lo sentía!

LadyDevimon:-¡Eso no va a cambiar que me hayas quemado! (se vuelve a meter en la habitación)

Matt:- (O.O)…

T.K:- (O.O)…

Agunimon:-¡LadyDevimon! Demonios. Se fue… (Voltea y ve a Matt y a T.K) Y

ustedes son…

Matt:-Eh… nos dijeron que esto es una posada y queríamos saber si…

Agunimon:-¡Ah, quieren una habitación! Lo siento, soy un tonto, es que estoy con

problemas de familia como pudieron ver…

T.K:-Hehehehe

Matt:-Solo queremos que lo atiendan a el (Señala a Gabumon)

Agunimon:-¡Oh! Haberlo dicho antes.

Lo toma y lo lleva a una sala continua…

Agunimon:-Vengan en un rato, esto no les costará nada. Y no se preocupen, el esta en

buenas manos.

Matt:-Gracias

Agunimon:-¡LadyDevimon, tienes un paciente, mujer!

LadyDevimon:-¡YA VOY!

Agunimon:-¡Pero es para el día de hoy!

Matt:-Eh…Nosotros regresamos luego (salen rápidamente)

Una vez fuera, Matt y T.K enfilan para el edificio en forma de X, para hablar con la guardiana de la ciudad…

T.K:-Vaya que esos dos tienen problemas…

Matt:-Hahaha. Si y muy graves.

La entrada al edificio estaba muy bien protegida. Había muchos Knightmons protegiendo la entrada.

Matt:-Ha de ser un edificio muy importante para que haya tanta seguridad aquí…

Uno de los Knightmon se acerca a T.K y a Matt

Knightmon:-Asunto.

Matt:-Venimos a ver a la guardiana

Knightmon:-¡Ah! ¡Ustedes son los que trajeron a Dukemon! La guardiana los esta

esperando con muchas preguntas al respecto

T.K:-¿Esperando?

Matt:-¿Quiere decir que ya sabía que estábamos aquí?

Knightmon:-Si. Los espera en el piso superior (señala unas escaleras largas)

Los chicos no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a subir las largas escaleras hacia el último piso. Luego de rato de caminar, ambos se encontraron delante de una gran puerta dorada, completamente ornamentada y por lo que parecía, muy pesada.

Matt:- (Recuperando el aire) ¿Será aquí?

T.K:-No veo otra puerta, y el pasillo termina aquí…

Matt:-Bien, entremos. Solo espero que no haya mas escaleras…

Dentro, era como una oficina ordinaria, solo había un escritorio y una silla. A un lado había una puerta, ordinaria, de madera. En el asiento estaba sentada una Rosemon…

Matt:-Esto…no era lo que yo esperaba …

T.K:-Tal vez si le preguntamos a ese Digimon…

Matt:-¿Y si es la guardiana?

Rosemon levanto la mirada, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo…

Rosemon:-Puerta de la izquierda…

Los chicos solo se miraron uno al otro y enfilaron a la puerta…

Matt:-Wow

T.K:-Mira este lugar…

Detrás de la puerta había una especie de santuario, lleno de vegetación, en un verde prado con flores y mucho verde. Al fondo de esa habitación podía divisarse un trono cubierto por dos grandes alas rojas…

Guardiana:-Acérquense…

Matt y T.K solo obedecieron y se acercaron al imponente trono…

Guardiana:-¿Ustedes son los que trajeron a Dukemon en ese estado?

Matt:-Si, pero…

Guardiana:-¡Silencio! ¿Saben lo que les espera?

T.K:-¡Un momento! ¡Nosotros lo salvamos!

Guardiana:-¿Cómo esperan que crea esa historia? Los humanos no son de confianza

aquí en esta parte del Digimundo…

Matt:-¿Qué?

Guardiana:-Serán interrogados y juzgados así lo amerite la situación…

T.K:-¿Cómo dices?

Tres Knightmons entraron en la habitación y tomaron a Matt y a T.K…

Matt:-¡Oye, suéltame!

T.K:-¡Demonios, hermano!

Matt:-¡Suéltame, T.K!

Guardiana:-¡Alto!...

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la interrupción de la Guardiana…

Guardiana:-¿Cómo lo llamaste?

Matt:-¡Es mi hermano! ¿Acaso ahora te importa eso, maldita?

Guardiana:-¿Matt…? ¿Eres tu?

Las alas del trono se replegan mostrando el interior de este…

T.K:-No…puede ser…

Matt:-S…..Sora…

Sora:-¡Chicos, no puedo creerlo!

Ella baja del trono corriendo y los abraza a ambos…

Sora:-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Paso tanto tiempo!

Matt:-Sora, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

T.K:-No sabes cuanto nos alegra ver una cara conocida…

Sora:-Pero, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde están los otros?

Matt:-Acabamos de llegar y casi nos destruyen…

T.K:-Si no hubiera sido por ese Digimon que salvamos…

Sora:-Se refieren a Dukemon…

T.K:-Si el, pero había otro Digimon con el, se quedo a luchar…

Matt:-Es verdad, dijo que vendría aquí, pero tal vez el…

Sora:-No creo. Si venia con Dukemon, tal vez era otro Royal Knight.

T.K:-¿Royal que?

Sora:-¿No saben nada de los Royal Knights?

Matt y T.K solo escuchaban las explicaciones que Sora les daba a cerca de los cambios que hubo en el Digimundo desde la última vez que ellos lo pisaron…

Sora:-Pero, hay algo que me intriga… ¿Por qué nunca recibí la señal de ustedes al

Digivice?

Matt:-¿Quiere decir que no sabes si hay alguien mas en el Digimundo?

T.K:-Entonces no sabemos si los demás recibieron nuestro mensaje…

Sora:-Tal vez, pero puede ser que….

Una gran explosión seguida de una alarma interrumpió la conversación…

Matt:-¿Qué sucede? ¿Un terremoto?

Sora sale corriendo hacia el trono…

Sora:-Informen…

Knightmon:-Alguien quebró la defensa del muro norte y mucho Digimons están

invadiendo el área.

Sora:-¡Rayos….!

Matt:-¿Un ataque? ¿Pero que sucede aquí?

T.K:-¡Matt, hay que ir por Gabumon!

Matt:-Pero, Sora ¿Tu que vas a hacer?

Sora:-¡Defender mi ciudad! ¡Garudamon, arriba!

Desde debajo del trono, aparece Garudamon, saca las alas de delante de este y Sora sube sobre el gigantesco Digimon.

Sora:-¡Arriba!

Garudamon:-¡De acuerdo! ¡Abran la escotilla!

El techo del lugar comienza a abrirse y Garudamon sale volando de allí…

Matt:-Cuando esto pase, voy a necesitar muchas respuestas…

Al salir fuera del edificio, el panorama era desalentador… La ciudad estaba completamente en llamas, los Digimons que habitaban allí estaban siendo asesinados uno por uno. Los Parasimons estaban destruyéndolo todo, solo había unos Digimons defendiéndose: Agunimon y LadyDevimon, y la figura tapada.

Matt:-Esto…es terrible…

T.K:-¡Matt, mira!

Al mirar en la dirección en la que su hermano señalaba, Matt se encuentra con la posada en llamas…

Matt:-¡Oh no, Gabumon!

T.K:-¡Hermano, es muy peligroso que entres allí!

Matt:-¡No me importa! ¡Debo salvar a Gabumon!

Este sale corriendo hacia la casa en llamas, sin importarle mas que salvar a su amigo. Pero al estar frente a la puerta, todo el edificio se viene abajo…

Matt:-¡NO!

T.K:-¡Rayos!

Matt:-¡Gabumon, maldita sea!

En ese momento, un Parasimon se abalanza sobre Matt…

Matt:-¡Malditos, todos serán destruidos!

WereGarurumon:-¡Wolf Claw!

El Parasimon es repelido hacia uno de los lados…

WereGarurumon:-¡Matt, hay que salir de la ciudad!

Matt:-¡Pero debemos ayudar a Sora!

T.K:-¡No tenemos como ayudarla! ¡Estando aquí somos mas un estorbo que una ayuda!

Sora:-¡Matt!

Todos miran hacia Garudamon, que estaba envuelto en una brillante luz…

Sora:-¡Yo puedo encargarme de esto, ve al Ancient Valley, Nos encontraremos en el

Bug Hole!

Matt:-¡No voy a dejarte sola!

Sora:-¡Solo vete!

Matt miraba a Sora con cara de impotencia…

T.K:-Hermano…

Matt comienza a correr hacia un muro que estaba destruido y sale hacia el bosque seguido de T.K…

Sora:-¡Vamos, Garudamon!

El Digimon brilla con mayor intensidad, Phoenixmon había aparecido…

Phoenixmon:-¡Starlight Explosion!

La onda de energía pulverizo a la mayoría de los Parasimons, pero aun quedaban miles y una sorpresa inesperada…

Darkdramon:-¡Niña entrometida! ¡Giga Stick Lance!

Sora:-¡Phoenixmon, cuidado!

El gran ave sagrada se hace a un lado, pero la lanza la impacta en un ala y esta cae, junto con Sora…

Phoenixmon:-Lo siento, Sora… (Se transforma en Biyomon)

Sora:-¡Oh, Demonios!

La guardiana se enfrentaba a un terrible fin contra el suelo, pero la figura tapada las salva a ambas de estrellarse contra el suelo…

WarGreymon:-Ve a Ancient Valley, te están esperando.

Sora:-Tu eres…

WarGreymon:-¡Solo haz lo que te digo!

Sora toma a Biyomon en brazos y sale por un hueco en una de las paredes, en dirección a Ancient Valley

Darkdramon:-Vaya, vaya. Así que seguías con vida… Eres una basura difícil de

eliminar lo sabes. Pero todo tiene un fin…

WarGreymon:-Tu.

Darkdramon:-No me hagas reír… Esta vez no hay nadie para salvarte…

WarGreymon:-…

Agunimon:-¡Burning Salamander!

LadyDevimon:-¡Darkness Wave!

Los dos ataques impactan en Darkdramon…

Agunimon:-¡Eso te mereces por meterte conmigo!

LadyDevimon:-¡Bien! ¡Esta frito!

WarGreymon:-Quieren decirme, parásitos, ¿Quién les dijo que podían entrometerse en

mis asuntos?

Agunimon:-Oye, salvamos tu pellejo.

LadyDevimon:-¿Esa es tu forma de agradecer?

WarGreymon:-…

Del humo de los ataques sale Darkdramon sin un solo rasguño…

Darkdramon:-Oigan, par de mozalbetes, no interfieran en las discusiones de los adultos…  
>WarGreymon:-¡War Driver!<p>

El Dramon Killer brilla con muchísima intensidad y este se lanza sobre Darkdramon haciendo impactar su garra en el suelo delante del Digimon metálico.

Darkdramon:-Ha, fallaste idiota.

WarGreymon:-…

De repente, el suelo comienza a romperse y a temblar. De las profundidades emerge una terrible descarga de energía que consume y se lleva a Darkdramon de la ciudad…

Agunimon:-¡Qu…e poder!

WarGreymon:-Maldito, escapó.

LadyDevimon:-¿Qué dices? ¡Ese rayo lo destruyó por completo!

WarGreymon:-El solo recibió el impacto de manera prudencial para usarlo como

escape. El muy maldito es muy listo (Vuelve a taparse la cara con la

capucha)

Agunimon:-Pero, ¿Qué piensas hacer, seguirlo?

WarGreymon:-Eso no te interesa, estorbo y si no les importa tengo que…

De repente, una voz comenzó a hablar dentro de la mente de WarGreymon.

?:- Debemos reunirnos pronto, la operación Excalibur ya comenzó…

WarGreymon:-¡Maldición! ¿Estas segura?

Agunimon y LadyDevimon se miraron uno a otro sin entender que pasaba…

?:-Los preparativos ya están dados y las piezas en movimiento…

WarGreymon:-¡Maldita sea!

Despega a toda velocidad y desaparece en el horizonte…

Mientras tanto en un prado cerca de Ancient Valley…

Agumon:-¿Falta demasiado para llegar?

Lillymon:-Estamos a 1 kilómetro, aguanta un poco mas…

Agumon:-Es que…

Todos a la vez:-¡Estamos exhaustos!

Todos se tiran en el suelo, menos Sakuyamon, que sigue avanzando sin mirar a los otros…

Agumon:-Por sino te diste cuenta nos detuvimos.

Sakuyamon:-¡No me detendré a holgazanear cuando nos están siguiendo…!

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una extraña razón… Sakuyamon comenzó a tomarse la cabeza y cayo de rodillas al suelo…

Kari:-¿Qué te sucede? ¡Sakuyamon!

Sakuyamon:-¡Ahhhh!...

Dentro de la cabeza de Sakuyamon, había una charla entre ella y un extraño huésped…

?:-Vamos, ya hicimos esto varias veces…

Sakuyamon:-Debo hacer ese acto, ¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran?

?:-Sabes que lo ultimo que haría es ponerte en riesgo querida…

Sakuyamon:- (Sonríe dulcemente) Hace mucho que no me hablas de ese modo…

?:-Pero es lo que siento… OK, yendo a lo importante, evitar que lleguen a Ancient Valley…

Sakuyamon:-Eso no va a poder ser, estamos muy cerca ya.

?:-¡Rayos! Eso quiere decir que están cerca del Bug Hole…

Sakuyamon:-Otra cosa, nos cruzamos con…

?:-Ya veo… Lo tendré en cuenta. Nos vemos luego, querida…

Sakuyamon se sonroja y el huésped desaparece…

Kari:-¡Sakuyamon!

Tai:-¿Qué le habrá sucedido? ¿Creen que haya sido por la batalla con WarGreymon?

Lillymon:-No creo, WarGreymon jamás no ataco ni con un cuarto de su poder.

Izzy:-Pero, no le ocurrió otra cosa.

Kari:-Solo se desmayó, ¿Qué hacemos?

Piedmon:-Yo la llevo. Tenemos que encontrar alguien que nos ayude.

Cuando Piedmon se agacha para intentar levantar a Sakuyamon, recibe un enorme jab a la cara por parte de esta.

Sakuyamon:- (Enfadada) ¿!Que te dije acerca de tocarme?

Izzy:-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakuyamon:-Si, estoy bien.

Kari:-Me asuste cuando te vi caer al suelo…

Sakuyamon:- (Levantándose) ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!

La Digimon amarilla continua avanzando sola delante de todos.

Tai:-Es extraño, nunca antes había actuado así…

Izzy:-¡Tai, Agumon esta empeorando!

Tai:-¿Qué dices?

Izzy:- ¡Se esta desvaneciendo! ¡Hay que llevarlo a una posada rápido!

Kari:-¡Oh, no! ¡Es verdad!

Lillymon:- Dejen que yo lo lleve. (Se lo sube en la espalda) Solo traten de llegar al Bug

Hole lo más rápido posible…

Tai:-¡Sálvalo, por favor!  
>Lillymon despega rápidamente de allí, pasando a toda velocidad por encima de Sakuyamon, hacia la posada…<p>

Kari:-Agumon…

Tai:-No te rindas…

Sakuyamon:-¿A dónde va tan apresurada?

Izzy:- (Corriendo junto con Tai y Kari) ¡A Bug Hole!

Sakuyamon:-¿!Que? [No tienen que llegar antes que yo]

Se mete en el bosque y comienza a volar, pasando a los chicos…

Sakuyamon:-Debo llegar antes que ellos, sino…


End file.
